


Desert Rose

by vancreep



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bioluminescence, Dancer!Link, Double Penetration, M/M, Porn in Later Chapters, Praise Kink, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Virginity Kink, belly bulge, plot holes beware, poor pacing sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vancreep/pseuds/vancreep
Summary: Found in the desert night, a mysterious boy finds home in the entertainment district of Gerudo Town as a dancer chosen by the chief herself. Disguised as a woman, he's selected to perform for the prince of the Zora tribe. Surprises are held in store as he begins to uncover lost memories of a life he never knew he had.





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> i've been playing zelda my whole life and here at the age of 22 i'm writing my first fic........

The Gerudo were known far and wide for their ability to fight, and win. However, there was a secret within the walls of Gerudo Town that not many were familiar with – the entertainment district. The headmistress hired vai – women - that were pleasing to the eyes to dance for voe – men - outside the walls. Except for one young man, hand chosen by the chief herself to dance and entertain. He was special and dear to her, almost as a mother to son. Of course she wished a life for him outside of the walls of Gerudo Town, but he wasn't quite ready.

The voe was found in the desert night, nearly frozen to death. It was the Sheikah slate attached to his hip that intrigued the chief, and enticed her enough to keep him within the walls to protect him. He had no memory, no recollection at all of how he came about the desert – he only knew his name. Communication at first was near impossible, as he had no voice to speak with. It was unclear if it was a curse, or something he had since birth, or perhaps even selective. Still, he was able to convey his name by writing in the sand: Link.

At first, the chief was reluctant to send Link into the entertainment district of Gerudo Town, but in the end, she knew that he'd be safe there, with the guidance of her right hand vai that ran the district.

At least, if his secret was kept that he was actually a voe.

No one seemed to mind that this mysterious beauty was Hylian. All that mattered was the chief adored her and she was a lovely dancer.

Recently, a deal had been made between the Gerudo chief and the Zora tribe, thanks to the diplomacy of the Zora's beloved prince, Sidon. As a bit of a thank you, the chief offered a wondrous night in celebration. Girls, fireworks, dancing – everything that would please the Zora, and their royals.

Link sits in front of a mirror, his chief overlooking his shoulder, meeting his gaze in the reflection. “My dear, you're trembling,” she says as she places a hand on the boy's shoulder. “You're not one to be so nervous before a show. Is it the prince?”

The voe nods his head shamefully.

“You'll do fine.” She gives a reassuring squeeze to his shoulder and picks up his veil from the vanity. The chief, towering over her beloved pet, reaches around Link's form to tie the veil over his face. With his face and chest covered, no one will suspect his true identity. Dressed, he turns to face his chief, eyes glossy and hands balled into fists to stop his shaking.

“I have faith in you, Link. They will adore you just as much as I do.”

Behind his veil, she wouldn't be able to see him smile at her kind encouragement.

 

-

 

Zora's Domain had Link's jaw dropping behind his veil. Waterfalls decorate the domain beautifully, streams flowing through as fish jump and leap in the water. The throne room sits in the center of the domain. The headmistress leads her girls through the halls that has everyone gawking. It's much different than the desert, that's for certain. Though Link has this burning feeling in the back of his brain that he has been here before. Damn, his Sheikah slate was left with his belongings in his private tent outside the domain where the rest of the vai had set up camp.

But it's too late to turn back.

Link and the vai are separated. The other dancers were to entertain the elders and court, while Link was hand-chosen to dance for the prince.

Sidon is his name, Link was told. It added a bit of intimacy to at least know his name.

He had heard of the Zora prince before. He is rumored to be very kind, but it sounded as though Sidon simply doesn't have what it takes to truly lead his tribe – so Link was told, of course. He'd have to meet the prince himself if he were to form an opinion.

But just from the way Sidon carries himself, the rumors and murmurs of the Gerudo people seemed off the mark. Sidon stands with the confidence of royalty, and even for a Zora, he dresses the part, covered in jewelry and rare gemstones.

Link swallows the lump that formed in his throat.

The headmistress leans in to whisper in Link's ear. “Start with a bow, my dear,” she soothes. “When the music starts, just do what you feel is right.”

Link nods his head, suddenly motivated and _determined_ to keep Sidon's gaze on him at all times. He will probably never get an opportunity like this ever again.

Link approaches the prince, a feminine sway in his hips, and bows graciously, nearly touching the floor as he did. He could see the prince through his lashes. Sidon was smiling, and goodness, the Zora looks so genuine and charming as he does so.

Gerudo music is very distinct, and easy to dance to. There are drums, strings, and sometimes there are lyrics in the native Gerudo tongue.

Link's cue is when the drums kick in. He lifts his body, moving to the rhythm as he locks eyes with the prince. He certainly knows he's doing his job, as Sidon is watching him with a look of endearment and wonder as the disguised voe moves his body.

In simple terms, Sidon is starstruck. His eyes look the dancer's slender frame up and down. He doesn't dare take his eyes off her, and the whole throne room seems to go quiet. The only thing he sees is this beauty dancing before him. He can't believe he'd get so lucky to have such a lovely girl dance for only him.

The dance lasts for about two minutes, and then the music ends. Link holds his finishing pose as he breathes heavily. Sidon is left speechless. Does he just... applaud? No, he takes it a step further and approaches Link slowly. Taken aback by the advance, Link widens his eyes a bit.

“I have to say, that was beautiful,” Sidon praises as he swiftly takes Link's hands in his. “I would like to ask you to stay here, in Zora's domain, for the night. I know your camp is outside the grounds, but I implore you to please stay in one of our guest chambers for the night.”

That's when the headmistress steps in. She places a hand on Link's shoulder.

“It's alright, dear. This is a prince, after all.” She winks slyly, and Link grows uneasy.

“Titles aside, my lady, you've earned a stay in a nice, warm bed,” the prince continues. “I won't be able to rest easy knowing that you're staying in a tent with the other girls when you could be inside where it's warm.”

Link can feel the glares of the other vai. What made him so special, he wonders. Is this really all about a dance, or is there something more?

“It's up to you, Link,” the headmistress strokes the voe's hair. “I won't force you.” Despite her words, she leans in close. “This is your chance, my dear. You will do us all proud if you take his offer.”

Link isn't so sure of that statement, as he can read jealousy on the other vais' faces.

After hesitation, Link nods his head silently.

“Wonderful!” Sidon beams. “I'll have your room set up for you at once, and your belongings will be delivered to you soon.”

 

-

 

The room that's prepared for Link is luxurious. A large bed that can fit maybe his whole dance troupe, and it was just for him alone. The open feeling he gets when he sits on the edge of the bed makes him a little uneasy. His sleeping quarters back in Gerudo Town are not far off from this – a pile of cushions in place of a bed, a mirror and vanity set... But the Zora prince is kind enough to give Link a large space.

Shelves line the walls, and on them are various collections of ceramics and sea shells. Link wonders if these are made here in the domain or if they were collected through Sidon's travels.

On the bed lays a change of clothes. They look far too big for Link's tiny form. He lowers his veil to loosely hang from his neck as he holds the shirt given to him close to his chest. The collar of the shirt barely covers his shoulder, and the hem of the shirt barely goes passed the shorts given to him. The young man bites his lip and looks around, as if afraid of prying eyes.

Link slithers out of his clothes and steps into the shorts provided for him. He happens to turn his head, meeting his reflection in a mirror lining the wall. It's always a shock to him. His body is covered in scars he has no memory of getting, and he steps closer to the mirror to get a better look. Link's fingers touch his flat chest, tracing over a long diagonal scar starting from his collarbone to his side. It's a little gruesome, but this scar is his favorite. Its ridges are soft, and reminds him of a crack in delicate glass.

That's when Link hears steps outside his door, followed by a gentle knock. Without his voice, Link can't deny the entrance of the prince himself, and rushes to grab the shirt still laying on the bed.

It's too late. Sidon sees everything before Link can cover his chest. The prince stands in the doorway with a bundle in his arms, looking at Link with a neutral expression as Link freezes in panic.

There are footsteps down the hall and Sidon steps inside the room, closing the door before those footsteps could reach the room.

“I'm sorry for the intrusion,” Sidon whispers. “Don't be afraid. Your secret is safe with me.”

Just when Link thinks that he's doomed, Sidon's encouraging voice soothes him. Sidon flashes a weak smile.

“I didn't realize... Well, it changes nothing.”

Link takes a deep breath and reaches for the shirt on the bed, and slides his head in. Even with the shirt on, he hugs himself, his insecurity causing him to avert his gaze from the Zora prince.

That's when Sidon steps forward. He's much larger when he's this close, intimidating Link slightly, until Sidon uses his finger to tilt Link's head up. The boy looks through his lashes at the prince.

“Like I said, your secret is safe with me. Your name... I believe your headmistress said it is Link, is it not?”

Link nods, and bashfully pulls his hair back behind his pointed ears. Sidon notices the action.

“Ah, Hylian as well,” the prince smiles. “You are full of surprises, dear Link.” A thought visibly pops into the Zora's head as he pulls his hand back. “Forgive me, I haven't even introduced myself.” He flashes another grin, showing his many sharp teeth. “I am prince Sidon of the Zora tribe. It's an honor for you to be my guest this evening.” The prince gives a little bow of his head and Link stifles a smile by biting his nails, the movement causing the collar of his shirt to slip passed his collarbone. He feels so special, having a _prince_ bow his head in his direction.

The prince notices the slip of fabric on Link's shoulder and gestures to the scar that can be seen.

“Where is that from, if you don't mind me asking...? I noticed other scars on your body as you danced as well. What could a beauty like you do to get such brutal marks?”

Link doesn't know how to explain his past... or rather, lack of it. To make it simple, Link hums and taps his throat to indicate that he cannot speak. Sidon instantly understands.

“Oh. Another surprise,” the prince chuckles. “I do grow more interested in you by the minute. But, my desert rose, you must be tired from your travels from Gerudo Town, and your captivating dancing earlier this evening. Tomorrow, perhaps, will you join me for a swim?”

Link has to shake his head. Sidon tries to hide his disappointment. “That's alright, I understand. I'll leave you be, then. You may sleep in as long as you like-”

Before Sidon can leave, Link reaches and grabs the prince's hand with both his own. Sidon turns his head to look down at the little Hylian.

“Ah, is there something else?”

Link nods fervently, and makes a motion with his hands to indicate swimming.

“I see! You wish to go, but don't know how to swim?”

Yes! The puzzle is solved, and Link smiles with a nod.

“Perfect! A morning lesson then. You simply must experience one of our springs before you go back to Gerudo Town.”

Link sighs, the smile not fading. When he realizes he's still holding onto Sidon's hand, he lets it go, immediately worried that he might have offended the prince. Even though they haven't known each other long, Sidon is already reading Link like an open book.

“Don't worry, you haven't done anything wrong. I may be royalty, but I am no better than anyone else.”

The words etch into Link's mind and he nods once more as Sidon steps toward the door.

“Tomorrow, I will come to your door. Goodnight, my pearl.”

The prince flashes a final, charming smile that makes Link nervously brush his hair out of his face to try and hide his blush, and the door shuts.

 


	2. ii

The mornings in Zora's domain are far different than mornings in the desert. The heat isn't blistering, the sun isn't constantly blinding. There's no waves in sand, but rather a breeze that creates waves in the grass.

Link dips his feet into the spring, shirt tossed aside. He feels safe, knowing Sidon is there, and the prince did say himself that Link's secret is safe. He figures the Zora took precautions to keep their time private. The Hylian leans back on his hands with a sigh, lightly kicking his feet into the spring.

Ripples and waves form in the water as a figure begins to swim up to him from under the surface. Link quirks a brow and lifts his legs, and Sidon surfaces. He uses a claw to playfully flick water in Link's direction. Link guards himself with his hand and a smile, before flicking some water back.

“Now, please join me,” Sidon beckons, spinning his body so that he's floating on his back. “I'll start by letting you float to give you a chance to get used to being in the water.”

Link nods as Sidon floats closer to the shore, gracefully so in the still water. The little Hylian crawls from the shore and straddles Sidon's chest.

“Wonderful. Off we go!”

The prince kicks off shore and Link lets out a small gasp as they float on. His fingers curl against Sidon's chest, and the prince senses the obvious discomfort.

“Don't worry, I won't let you fall in. Not yet, anyway,” he breathed lightly with a wink. “This is the first time you've been in the water, then?”

Link shrugs his shoulders and taps the side of his head.

“That you can remember? How fascinating. I've only been to the desert a few times in my life, but what I truly want to try is seal surfing.”

Link stifles a laugh at the image of a Zora behind a sand seal.

“You know, the desert is not so different from the water. I see many humans surf the waves, just as they surf on sand. In a way, dancing can be much like swimming,” Sidon continues as he floats on, lightly using his fins to keep them both afloat. “With your experience in dancing, it should make swimming that much easier.”

Link hums and nods his head slowly, finding himself looking over Sidon's side to see his own reflection in the crystal clear water. His sun-kissed shoulders hunch up, suddenly insecure by his own appearance over the waves of water. He still doesn't feel quite right without a shirt, his scars showing without being hidden.

Sidon can sense something, and curiously covers Link's hands on his chest with his own, and Link turns his head to look down at the prince. They both don't realize it, but they've stopped moving, and are just floating in the center of the spring.

“You are stunning,” Sidon whispers as he gives a squeeze to Link's hands. “Scars and all, head to toe. And, look at this...” Sidon lifts Link's hand. “Callouses. You have hardworking hands.”  
Link can't help but smile softly. He suddenly thinks of something, and points back to shore.

“Shore? Already? My dear, you haven't-”

Link deadpans and points to shore again.

Sidon is a bit struck with uncertainty at the stern look in Link's face.

“Alright, alright, back to shore.”

The prince kicks his way back to shore, and Link crawls off of Sidon and onto solid ground – he doesn't outwardly protest, he still wasn't quite used to the water – and reaches to his change of clothes. In the pile of clothes is his Sheikah slate. He almost forgot! He loads it up with a swipe of his hand and points it toward Sidon, floating lonesomely in the water.

Sidon only tilts his head, and hears a snap coming from the slate.

“A picture?” he questions.

Link nods and turns the slate, showing him pictures he had taken so far on his trip to Zora's domain. Mostly pictures taken in his own room. Sidon thinks these are just simple pictures, like a tourist on a trip, but to Link, these pictures mean everything to him.

Sidon watches carefully as the show has stopped, and looks up to meet Link's gaze. The Zora flashes a toothy grin.

“I see! You take pictures to keep memories,” he states triumphantly. “Well, dear Link, I want to invite you to come make even more memories with me. Would you allow me show you around the domain?”

Link has to think for a moment. How did this happen? Being invited to a tour around Zora's domain by the prince himself... He wonders if maybe the headmistress would be opposed to accepting the offer.

Diplomacy be damned, he'll never get a chance like this again. He has to accept!

With a smile, Link nods his head, his ponytail bouncing behind his head with the swift movement.

Sidon is beaming, perhaps the biggest smile Link has seen on the prince so far. “Wonderful! Oh, I'll provide a disguise for you as well. I did say I'd keep your secret safe, after all.”

Link sighs, relieved, and lowers his Sheikah slate onto his lap.

“It's settled, then. I will show you everything that makes the domain truly a place of wonder!”

 

-

 

Link pulls his hood over his head, and straightens out the cloak that covers his shoulders. He's a little overdressed, but at least his identity will be hidden – no one in his troupe will recognize him. He hooks the Sheikah slate securely to his hip, the cloak successfully keeping it hidden from view.

Sidon was kind enough to escort him. The prince bends his arm and holds it out, and Link reaches up to hook them together loosely.

Zora's Domain is very... open. There's a waterfall and a large pool where different Zora gather and mingle. Zora of all colors, all sizes. It's busy at this time of day, in the early afternoon. The central pool is populated, Zora relaxing casually at the sides, some going for a swim in the refreshing waters.

Link's attention is drawn to the pillars that hold the domain standing. In the architecture, there are tiny details – carvings, stories to be told right there on the surface.

“You like art?” Sidon notes as he steps to Link's side. Link nods, running a hand over the figures. “It was hand crafted by my tribe over a hundred years ago.”

Link retracts his hand, not realizing how important that these carvings must be.

Sidon laughs, leaning down to the disguised Hylian. “Do not worry, my pearl, these engravings have truly passed the test of time. Feel free to touch and experience the domain in any way you see fit.”

As a response, Link unhooks the Sheikah slate from his hip and holds it up to the pillar to snap a quick photo of it that he can cherish when he returns to Gerudo Town. The action makes Sidon smile, and Link looks up at the prince.

“I'm hoping you're enjoying yourself so far.”

Link nods.

“Wonderful. Are you hungry at all?”

The question doesn't linger long, and Link nods his head sheepishly.

“Zora cuisine may be different than you're used to. I hope you like fish.”

Link tilts his head. He has never had fish – at least he thinks. Sidon guides Link away, in the direction of the marketplace.

This is probably the busiest part of the domain. There are shops, the smell of food, and chattering throughout the place. All of Link's senses are filled as Sidon leads him through the crowds. When Zora pass by Sidon, they take a moment to bow their heads, and carry on their way. It's fascinating, the way that his people respect him. No one seems to question Sidon's company, and honestly, Link is glad it's kept that way.

Sidon loosely holds onto Link's hand, and leads him to the side of the path of oncoming traffic. “You should be safe here while I get us some food. I promise I'll be back in a moment.” The prince gives an assuring smile and Link returns the gesture with a nod of his head.

Sidon has been gone for a few minutes. He's lost in the crowd somewhere out of Link's view. He kicks his boot on the ground impatiently, and pulls out his slate. He starts to look at past pictures he had taken – the room he was staying in, the carvings on the pillars – and stops at the picture he took of Sidon in the spring. He sighs, and someone taps his shoulder.

Oh no. Link whips his head around, staring up at his headmistress with widened eyes.

“You're not in trouble,” she assures as she pats the hood on his head. “I'm just... checking up on you for the chief's sake. It seems like you're getting close to that prince,” she loosely gestures to the slate in Link's hands, “I'm glad you've found a friend. Don't get too close, though. We're leaving for Gerudo Town before night falls.”

Link's heart sinks a bit. He was finally expanding his horizons, creating new _memories_ with an amazing friend, and it was going to slip away just as fast as the opportunity presented itself.

“The other girls are quite jealous, Link. They all wanted a shot at the prince. But it's no wonder why he chose you, dear. You're beautiful and strong, and he must see that.”

Link averts his gaze bashfully.

“Such a good boy. I'll see you later.”

As the headmistress fades from view, Link turns his attention back to his slate, and Sidon's face. His expression is cute; curious, with a puzzled look on his face. Link dares to crack a smile, and slides the slate to view the next picture-

Huh. That's weird. He doesn't remember taking this picture. It's a picture of the outskirts of the domain. The point of view is from a field, camera pointed toward the domain in a foggy distance. Link squints to get a better view.

“Ah, any new pictures?”

A familiar voice causes Link to lift his head. Sidon stands in front of him with a plate in his hand. Link nods and turns the slate to face the prince. Sidon hums in thought. “Outside the domain,” he concludes. “That isn't the path from the desert. How curious – did you take that recently?”

Link only shrugs.

“Well, it doesn't matter now – here. Shrimp. It's nothing special, but it's a start.” Sidon lowers the plate, offering some to Link, who finishes hooking the slate back to his hip. The Hylian reaches to the plate, and takes a small shrimp in between his fingers before bringing it toward his mouth. Sidon watches him in anticipation, quite obviously hoping that Link enjoys it.

...But it disappoints both of them. As soon as he swallows, Link sticks his tongue out in disgust.

“Oh... it's the texture, maybe.”

Link nods his head fervently.

“That's alright! There are plenty of other foods here that you're sure to enjoy,” Sidon sighs hopefully.

Though he doesn't show it, Link is hoping the same thing.

 

-

 

They venture further into the marketplace. Link tries an array of food, lobster, crab – he likes crab the best, to Sidon's surprise and pleasure – and grabs onto Sidon's arm once more.

There are shops in this part of the marketplace. It's a little less populated since it's so far in. Luckily, Link is used to the crowds in Gerudo Town, especially the entertainment district. Still, he stays close to the prince so he wouldn't get lost in the crowd.

Link halts in front of a small shop. The shopkeeper is outside, trying to draw in customers.

“Come on in! Handcrafted jewelry and other goods!”

Link gives Sidon's arm a few tugs to draw his attention.

“Oh,” the prince smiles. “You like jewelry?”

Link smiles faintly and nods. He wishes he could show Sidon his vast collection back home.

“Well, then let's go inside.”

The shop is small, but the size doesn't effect the quality of the goods. While Gerudo Town is full of gold and rubies, Zora jewelry is decorated with silver and other gems such as sapphires, with an added touch of pearls and shells.

Sidon begins looking around at the more expensive necklaces and the like, but Link's attention is drawn to a pearl bracelet. He doesn't dare touch it, fearful that it would break.

“That piece is unique,” the shopkeeper approaches Link slowly with a soft smile. “The pearls were gathered locally. You won't find a piece like this anywhere else.”

Link is tempted to try it on. That's when Sidon steps over, looking over Link at the bracelet on the stand. Link notices the shopkeeper bow her head politely as the prince passes by.

“You found something you like, I'm glad. Miss, I'd like to buy this bracelet.”

Link's eyes widen and he panics. He doesn't have the rupees to pay Sidon back! There's no way he can let Sidon do this-

The little Hylian tries to protest, but fails. If only he had a voice...

Before he knows it, the deal is made.

“Let down your hood?” Sidon requests politely. “And turn your back toward me.”

Link quirks a brow, but does as requested, and slides the hood off his head. He turns on his heel, and Sidon lightly ties the pearl bracelet around Link's ponytail.

“There! A new hair tie for my pearl.”

Link turns to face Sidon with a blush, and reaches behind his head to run his fingers over the pearls. It's a lovely gift, and Link knows he'll be treasuring it forever.

 

-

 

The day passes by too fast. Link wants to stay longer in Sidon's company. The trip to the domain proved to be more than Link could imagine – a stay in a beautiful room, in the company of a rather handsome prince. He's heartbroken that he has to leave so soon, but his hands are tied.

The rest of the troupe have packed up and mounted their horses. Link, after securing the saddlebags of his own horse, soothes the mount by slowly stroking her mane with gentle hands. The other girls have distanced themselves, and he can hear some of the whispers in the air.

_“She spent the whole damn trip with that prince.”_

_“I know, right? What makes her better than the rest of us?”_

_“She probably slithered her way into his pants, that's why she's better.”_

_“Zora don't wear pants!”_

_“Shh...”_

Link wonders the same thing, though – what makes him so special?

He gently tightens his ponytail, and smiles under his veil when he feels the pearls against the pads of his fingers, the memories of the day he spent with Sidon flooding his mind.

“Link!” a voice booms, and a figure is approaching quickly.

_Sidon!_

“I wanted to see you before you left, I'm so glad I caught you,” the prince panted, and swiftly grabbed Link's hands. He brings the disguised voe's hands to his lips to plant a sweet kiss against his knuckles. Link looks up at Sidon sadly with a sigh.

“I wish you could stay longer, but I know you must return home. I will cherish the time we shared together,” he grins. “Come back and dance for me when you're able. I'd love to see you again soon.”

Link nods his head, the offer lifting his spirits a bit.

“Come on girls, mount up. Gotta head home before night falls.”

Sidon places a final kiss to Link's hands before they part ways. Link steps up to his horse and swings his leg over. The headmistress leads the girls, giving her horse a stern kick, and the rest of Link's troupe follows. There's hesitation before Link gives his horse a kick as well.

He can't help but look behind him as Sidon fades from his line of sight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o fuck i didn't mean for this to actually go somewhere but now i'm invested


	3. iii

They reach Gerudo Town before nightfall. The rest of the day is dull. The troupe makes it back in time for their night shift.

Link's dancing seems off. He's distracted. He wants to go back to Zora's domain. The world got so much wider, and then it began to shrink again as soon as he came back to Gerudo Town.

He's grateful when the night is over and things start to quiet down. He sits in the common area with the rest of the girls who are chit-chatting away.

However, he feels a specific set of eyes on him, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Kevum, a longtime troupe member, plops herself on a cushion across from Link.

“You know, you're awfully lucky,” she muses as she twirls a strand of her hair between her fingers. “The prince took quite an interest in you.”

Link tries not to start anything, and just nods his head slowly.

“Always so quiet,” she smirks. “What the hell did that Zora see in you anyway?”

Link looks away, unsure of himself. Kevum lowers her veil, unashamed of the frown matched with her glare.

“Should have been one of us up there. But no. You're the chief's precious pet, so you get all the special treatment. Before you, it was me. You'll be replaced... eventually.”

Link actually _hopes_ those words are true. He hates being as special as everyone seems to make him out to be.

“Don't think I didn't notice you fiddling with your hair,” she says accusingly. “What did he give you? Can I see it?”

Link thinks for a moment and shakes his head. Surely, she'd break it just to spite him. Wouldn't be the first time Kevum has broken his belongings.

“Ohh, come on, Link. I promise I won't even touch it!”

With a sigh, Link let's down his veil to show the bracelet holding his ponytail up.

“Are those real pearls?!” Kevum exclaims.

Just like that, a crowd has formed around them. The girls are gawking.

“ _How pretty!”_

_“It looks expensive.”_

_“The prince gave that to you?!”_

Link doesn't know how to respond, but his chest tightens. Before he can pull his veil back up, Kevum reaches and yanks his hair, earning a yelp of surprise.

“Oh, _now_ you speak?” She laughs. “Come on, do it again!”

Link stays silent, even as she gives his hair another tug. He tries to defend himself by putting his hands up to his head.

“Let me see the pearls.”

Link tries to shake his head, breathing speeding up, but Kevum pays no mind to that, and instead takes it upon herself to forcefully rip the bracelet from Link's hair. She holds it above her head proudly, tilting her head to fully examine it.

“You know, pearls are pretty rare around here. They could fetch a nice price.”

Oh no.

Just like that, all hell breaks loose. Girls are climbing over each other, trying to reach the bracelet, pulling at it, juggling it around, and Link wishes to any goddess that can hear him to give him a voice, but it's too late – the bracelet snaps.

Pearls fall to the floor, and each bead that falls sound like bombs exploding in Link's ears. He watches in horror as the prince's gift shatters before him and the girls scurry together to try to catch at least one of the fallen pearls.

Link can't watch. He can't stand there and watch as his precious pearls are grabbed at and handled in that way. While he is heartbroken, he's also enraged – a rage he has never felt before. Furiously, with a tear streaming down his face, he manages to grab a few of the fallen pearls, and retreats into the safety of his room.

He slams the door, hugging the surviving pearls close to his heart. Link turns his back to the door and slides to the ground as air seems miles away.

Is he... choking? He gasps for oxygen, tears welling up in his eyes as his hands go numb, causing him to drop the pearls. The voe desperately grabs them and crawls to his pile of luxurious cushions where he could safely grab his Sheikah slate.

To calm himself from his panic attack, he shifts through pictures. Pictures of his time in Zora's Domain, and that single picture of Sidon. Damn, why did he only get one picture? While this one soothed him for the time being, it still wasn't enough. He hopes that he won't forget Sidon, and that prince Sidon won't soon forget him.

Link wipes his tears and hugs the slate close to his chest as his eyes grow heavy. He stands and hides the pearls in his vanity before he crashes onto his pillows.

 

-

 

The next morning, Link wakes up with a tight chest. He winces as he stretches, and looks down at the Sheikah slate, having Sidon being the first thing he sees as he wakes up. The thought makes him smile, and he closes the picture and shuts the slate off to preserve it.

Although he's starving, he doesn't dare leave his room in fear of running into Kevum again.

At least in his room he can safely undress into something more comfortable – he wasn't able to last night. He takes one of his old hair ties and sadly ties his hair back in a loose tail with an exhausted sigh. Link braces himself against his vanity set, eyes locked on his reflection in the mirror. He can see the sadness in his eyes, the frustration in the way his eyebrows knit forward.

There's a knock at the door, and Link hides under his blanket on his makeshift bed. It's the headmistress.

“Link? Are you okay dear?” she asks as she opens the door. “I heard about last night. Don't worry, Kevum will pay for this. I'm giving her cleanup duty for the rest of the week.”

 _Like that hardly pays for what she's done_ , Link wishes to say.

“How are you holding up?”

Link shrugs his shoulders.

“I figured as much. Anyway, the real reason I came here – you have a letter.” She waves an envelope in her hand with a grin. “From Zora's Domain, too. Bet it's from that prince. You made quite an impression it seems.”

Link's eyes brighten as he's handed the letter. The headmistress seems just as excited for him. He's never gotten a letter before. He envied all the girls that got letters from their families and loved ones. He's never had the pleasure of reading a letter before! He slides a finger across the envelope to open it.

_'My dear desert flower,_

_I write to you with an offer. I'm hoping to contact your mistress in order to request you return to Zora's Domain, this time for longer than one night. I want you to make memories to keep with you, enough to last you a lifetime. I'd be honored if you joined me for a week here at the domain. Please consider it._

_Sincerely yours, Prince Sidon'_

Link can hardly believe his eyes as he reads the letter. Even in ink and paper, Sidon sounds so polite and charming.

“Well, precious, what does it say?”

Link blinks a few times in disbelief before handing her the paper.

“Desert flower? Oh please,” she snickers. “Hm. It's definitely something to consider. I don't know what I'd do around here without my star...”

Link clasps his hands together in a praying motion and mouths the word ' _please_ ' desperately.

The mistress hums in thought. “How does a week sound?”

Link nods furiously, sitting up on his knees. She laughs lightly at his eagerness. “It's settled, then. You leave tomorrow morning.”

 

-

 

Link is escorted to Zora's Domain. He packed lightly, but the most important things, he carried on his person – the Sheikah slate at his hip, and the last of the pearls in a pouch safely tucked away behind the slate.

While his horse is being led by his escort, Link looks through pictures on his slate.

He comes across the unfamiliar picture again. Link squints as he tries to get a closer look through the fog. In the distance, he can see a figure in the density. Zora, obviously, but this figure is a bit shorter than Link. Before he can investigate further, Link's horse stops, and he looks up from the slate after hooking it back to his hip. He can't hold back the fond smile pulling at his lips as he looks up at the tall domain.

“ _Link!_ ”

The Hylian looks down from the domain, and running toward him is prince Sidon himself. In his excitement, Link dismounts his horse and meets Sidon halfway. He leaps into the Zora's open arms as the prince lifts him by his hips.

“I am so grateful that you took up my offer,” Sidon pants as he sets Link down after a bit of a twirl. “I was worried that I would never get the pleasure of seeing you again.”

Link shakes his head and smiles. He reaches a hand to tenderly touch Sidon's cheek. In turn, Sidon turns his head to lightly kiss Link's wrist.

“My pearl, I've had your room set up. I'll escort you to drop your belongings off, and then perhaps we can continue that swimming lesson?” Sidon suggests hopefully.

To his pleasure, Link nods his head, smiling beneath his veil. Sidon clasps his hands around Link's. “Astounding! Then, please accompany me.”

The Zora prince loosely holds onto Link's tiny hand as he leads them away.

 

-

 

The room Link stayed in hasn't changed. It's still just as clean, just as large, and just as welcoming.

Link lifts his bag onto the bed, and when he opens it, Sidon notices something.

“My dear, your hair,” he questions lightly. “Did they not let you keep it...?”

Link knows he's referring to the missing bracelet that held his ponytail up. The boy bites his lip as he pulls out the pouch with the last of the pearls in it and cups his hand to pour out the contents. Three shining pearls spill into his cupped hand, and Sidon sighs. “I see it didn't last. But that's alright! Perhaps in your stay here I can get a replacement.”

Link looks up at the prince and vigorously shakes his head as he removes his veil.

“I understand you don't want it to break again. There must be something...”

While Sidon was stuck in thought about what he could possibly give Link as a gift, the Hylian reaches for his slate. While Sidon is distracted, Link points the camera toward the prince, and...

 _Snap_.

Another picture saved.

Sidon's expression brightens when he realizes what Link has done.

“Pictures! Of course! Indestructible, and sentimental. You're very clever.”

Proudly, Link nods his head and sets the slate back on the bed.

“Oh, how could I forget. You need not wear a disguise here. You're safe. I've provided a change of clothes. These should be a bit more fitting than last time. And they're easy to swim in.” Sidon flashes a smile. “I'll let you get changed, then, and we'll decide what to do first. Take your time, dear, I'll be outside waiting.”

Link lets Sidon leave the room, the door lightly closing behind the prince. He lets out a breath of relief that he had nothing to hide, and turns to face the bed once more.

Blue is the color of the shirt that Sidon has chosen. Link holds it up – it certainly will be a better fit. Zora are much larger, he's learned. Except for that mysterious Zora girl in the picture on his Sheikah slate. Well, she'd have to remain a mystery for now, Link decides as he changes into his borrowed clothes.

After he's changed, Link leaves his room to join Sidon outside.

This is the first time he's able to walk freely without fear of a disguise being seen through. The thought makes him a little shy, and Sidon immediately senses this.

“You look lovely,” he encourages. “Especially when it looks like a burden has been lifted from your spirits. Now, what would you like to do first?”

Link hums for a moment, and makes a swimming gesture.

“Swimming? Divine! We leave at once.”

With a sheepish smile, Link holds onto Sidon's arm, their difference in size making the hold easy and comfortable.

Sidon leads Link through corridors until they arrive at the entrance to Zora's Domain. But something catches Link's attention.

A statue sits tall, overlooking the Zora in the center of the room like some sort of guardian. Link has to squint to get a better look at the statue's face, and he stops walking, giving a tug to pull Sidon to a halt.

“Hm? What is it?”

Link lets go of Sidon's arm for a moment as he mindlessly wanders toward the statue to get a closer look.

“My sister, Mipha,” Sidon says with a saddened smile. “She passed away when I was very, very young. My parents and our people adored her.”

Link feels an aching in his chest as he looks at the sweet, pure expression on the statue's face.

“Are you alright? You look like you're about to cry.”

Not even realizing it, Link's eyes had definitely welled up, but he nods his head regardless and forces a smile as he wipes his face with the back of his hand. He reaches to take Sidon's arm again, giving the prince a signal that it was okay to move on.

 

-

 

The spring is a little cool. The water is crystal clear as ever, and Link wonders how. All the water in Gerudo Town is a bit foggy, and leaves much to be desired. But the water in Zora's Domain is pure and clear and... cool. Link shivers lightly as the wind hits his back.

“Ah, is it too cold for you?” Sidon asks as he looks over his shoulder.

Link is holding onto Sidon's back as the Zora guides them through the water, using his legs and fins to keep them moving at a light pace in a circle around the spring. The boy just smiles and shakes his head, willing to endure it if it means he gets to learn to swim.

“If you insist. Well, you seem to have floating down. Why not try this – lightly kick your feet, and push us forward.”

With a nod, Link pushes them forward with a kick of his feet.

“Amazing! You learn fast, don't you?”

Link laughs breathlessly, almost near a whisper. Even though it was quiet, Sidon's eyes light up.

“Such a lovely laugh...” he sighs. “I hope to hear you laugh more as the week passes.” The prince clears his throat. “Anyway, would you like to try going under the surface? I imagine that would be the hardest part, so if you're unsure-”

Before Sidon can even finish, Link has taken it upon himself to take a deep breath and let go of Sidon. He starts to sink below the surface, until he uses his arms and legs to keep himself afloat while he opens his eyes, meeting Sidon at eye-level.

It's almost like an instinct kicked in – Link was actually _swimming_ and they had only just begun the lessons.

The thought that maybe he had known how to swim before he lost his memories made him question that much more about who he used to be.

Running low on air, Link points up, and the pair surface. Link gasps a bit as he breaks the surface of the water, not quite used to holding his breath for that long.

Sidon smiles, showing off his rows of teeth. “I'm so proud of you! You did that all on your own!”

Link nods his head as he flips his hair from his face.

“But, my dear, your lips... they're blue. We should get you back to your room so you can warm up some.”

 

-

 

Link is a shivering mess all the way back to his room. Sidon has to swoop him off his feet and carry him to his room because he's walking too slow.

In his room, Link stands by his bed, and he strips from his wet shirt. He hugs himself as Sidon kindly puts a blanket over his shoulders.

Sidon uses the blanket to start drying Link's hair. “I can tell you don't like being cold,” Sidon speaks softly.

Link shakes his head with a disappointed sigh.

His first memories are of the cold desert night. He doesn't want to feel that cold ever again.

“I assure you, you'll be warm here,” Sidon says as he places a careful hand on Link's shoulder, letting the blanket fall a bit. The Zora's hand is so massive that it practically covers the entirety of Link's shoulder.

Sidon's touch does feel warm and soothing against his skin, Link decides.

Carefully, Sidon's hand raises to tenderly cup Link's cheek as he leans down. Link watches the Zora's movements carefully.

Their lips meet slowly. Link naturally closes his eyes and presses his lips back against Sidon's, until the prince dared to deepen the kiss by letting his slithery tongue ghost over Link's lips.

That's when Sidon pulls back, his lips still itching to capture Link's once more.

“S-sorry,” he whispers breathlessly. “I don't quite know what came over me. I suppose that's been building up for a while. I hope I didn't offend you in any way, I-”

Link furiously shakes his head and holds onto the hand against his cheek.

Sidon's expression turns soft, and he leans forward to press a fond kiss to the top of Link's head. “My desert rose, your company has made my heart soar in ways I never imagined. I hope you don't hold it against me that I did that. Please understand...”

With a grunt, Link pulls himself up, letting the blanket over his shoulders fall to the floor as he wraps both arms around Sidon to pull him into another kiss – this time just to shut the prince up.

When they separate, Sidon grins. “So you... feel as I do,” he concludes. “I am constantly amazed by you, dear Link.”

Link returns the affectionate words with a soft, sweet smile of his own.

There's a knock at the door, and Link takes a step back away from Sidon, picking the blanket off the floor.

“Prince Sidon, your father requests your presence in the throne room,” speaks the guard on the other side of the door.

“Yes, of course. I'll be there shortly!”

“It's urgent, do make haste.”

Sidon rolls his golden eyes and laughs.

“Duty calls, my dear. I'll come back to you soon.” Sidon places a farewell kiss atop Link's head, drawing forth a sigh and tired smile from the little Hylian. “Get warmed up, I'll be back before you know it.”

 


	4. iv

Time begins to slow down after Sidon has been gone for an hour. Link doesn't know what to do with himself in the time being, so he lays down on the bed, the open feeling seeming to suffocate him, preventing him from falling asleep. 

With a frustrated sigh, he sits up in bed, and looks to the door. 

 _Should I search for him?_ Link wants to ask. Then again, this is a requested meeting with the king – how could Link interfere with that? 

So he decides to busy himself elsewhere. With his clothes and hair now dry, Link grabs his slate and heads out the bedroom door. 

Sidon never said he couldn't go out and explore a bit. It wouldn't hurt anyone if he did. Though it would be bad if he gets lost... 

Link holds his slate close as he steps outside and looks down both ends of the hallway. Guards are posted, but Link is sure he wouldn't actually get stopped by them. He holds his head slow, Sheikah slate hugged close to his chest, and steps passed the guards without any problem. Link exhales his stress, and continues forward. 

Zora's Domain seems bigger at this time of day – less crowds, he wonders. He follows his own path, based on the path Sidon had taken him through earlier that day, and he finds himself wandering at the entrance to the domain where the statue stands. 

Link looks up at Mipha's heartbreaking smile. _Why_  is she so familiar? 

Gears turn in Link's mind as he pulls out the Sheikah slate. 

Of course! The mystery girl in the picture! He opens the picture on the slate, and stares with wide eyes at the figure in the fog. It has to be her, he thinks. That's definitely her frame, and for it to be taken on a pathway to Zora's Domain? That's her, that's Mipha! 

Just as Link is about to turn around to run back to his room, he's stopped. He nearly bumps into an elder Zora, skin fading in color, wrinkles lining his face. The Zora scoffs. "A Hylian paying respects to our dear Mipha?" He eyes the Sheikah slate in Link's hands. "That's..." 

"Link!" 

A voice booms from the level above him. Sidon has returned, and makes a show out of it by flipping off the balcony and to Link's side. 

"Muzu, I'm terribly sorry. I left Link unattended, I should have come back sooner-" 

"Enough, my prince," Muzu says with a lift of his fin. "I've seen enough. This boy... he's special, can't you see?" 

Sidon grins, a bit of proudness in his tone as he speaks. "Well, yes, I'd certainly like to think so." 

"The slate he carries hold many mysteries," Muzu continues. "Perhaps some will be uncovered here." 

The elder Zora gets a final close look at Link's face, making the Hylian step closer to Sidon. 

"Time will tell, my prince. Take good care of him." 

"Absolutely, elder. No harm will come to Link as long as he remains in my care." 

With a final scoff, the elder Zora turns and slowly paces away. 

Sidon sighs deeply, turning to face Link and gets down on his knees to meet Link at eye level. 

"Please excuse him. He's been here for a hundred years, he must be starting to lose it," Sidon laughs. "My dear, you've left the room just as I was returning. I was worried that you had gotten lost, but-" 

Link chuckles and leans forward to lightly kiss the snout protruding from the prince's head. 

"R-right," Sidon laughs nervously. "You can handle yourself, I know. I do need to share a word with you, if that's alright. I'd be happy to escort you back to your room." 

The prince rises to his feet and Link grabs onto Sidon's arm as they walk back to the guest room. 

When they return, Sidon holds the door open for Link to enter. Nothing has changed in the room, besides the velvet box sitting on the bed. 

"I had something made for you," the prince smiles. "You need not take it back to Gerudo Town, since there's no water there... Ah, perhaps opening it up first and an explanation after would work out best..." 

Link quirks a brow and approaches the box as though It's some sort of treasure chest. With a snap, he flips it open, and his eyes widen. 

Sidon has given him a silver choker, adorned with sapphires. The silver almost looks like lace, with sapphires thrown in for color and added beauty. His lips part in awe. 

"It's magic," Sidon explains as he steps toward the box. "It'll help you breathe underwater. You'll be able to swim as we Zora do." 

Link looks at Sidon, then back to the choker. 

"It's sort of a prelude to your next gift." 

 _There's more?!_  

"There's a place that I wish to show you. A very special place. It would honor me if you'd join me tonight, by the spring where you learned to swim." 

Link couldn't refuse. He nods his head eagerly, and reaches a hand down to touch the center sapphire of the choker. 

"Wonderful. I'll be at your door at midnight. Rest well, my sweet." 

 

- 

 

Midnight comes, and Link is ready. He's wearing warm clothes, the gifted choker still staring at him from the dresser. He debates putting it on now, or waiting for Sidon to arrive first. Just as he begins to reach for it, there's a silent knock at the door. 

That must be him. 

Link opens the door for Sidon to enter. 

"Here, allow me," he offers as he picks up the choker. Link turns his back and lifts his hair for Sidon to fasten the choker around his neck. The silver hugs his skin perfectly, as though this choker was fit for him. "My, my. Beautiful." Sidon turns Link to face the mirror, and leans forward to place a kiss at the Hylian's shoulder. "Well then, off we go. Quietly, though." 

Link nods – as if being quiet would be a problem for him – and follows Sidon out the door. 

They make it through the domain without being questioned. Sidon leads Link toward the spring, and points down. 

"We'll be going below the surface, and we'll be under for quite some time. Don't fret though, the choker will allow you to breathe under the water." 

Link nods in understanding. 

Sidon grins and takes a dive into the spring. Link steps in, and grabs onto Sidon's shoulders as they both descend. 

It takes Link a moment to get used to the choker. He feels his throat closing, but then he gasps, air somehow filling his lungs. Sidon looks over his shoulder, and Link gives the prince a thumbs up, earning himself a relieved smile in return. 

Sidon uses his legs and arms to swim down, until they come up to a hole in the wall. Link didn't know this was even here – but Sidon obviously did. It looks to be a tight fit, so Link holds closer onto Sidon, who twirls them in. 

It's dark and enclosed. Everything that gets Link's heart pumping in an uncomfortable way. The tunnel seems never ending. 

But just as Link starts to panic, light fills the closed walls of the tunnel. Link looks down and gasps – the colors of Sidon's fins and scars are glowing! An array of purple, yellow, and blue contrasts against his red skin as they swim on through the tunnel. The added light eases Link's nerves, and he's able to carry on without any obstacles. 

Sidon picks up speed in swimming, causing Link to hold tighter, until they finally reach the surface. 

They surface out of a lake outside of Zora's Domain. This is officially the farthest Link has traveled, as much as he can remember. 

Sidon lets them float up, and Link brushes his soaked hair from his face. 

"Well, sometimes the bioluminescence kicks in," Sidon laughs as the lights continue to shimmer, taking them both to shore where they could sit. "I hope it didn't startle you." 

Startle him? Link wants to say that it's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, but just shakes his head. 

"You never cease to amaze," the prince breathes. "That picture you showed me - it was taken from this end of Zora's Domain. More specifically, this lake. I'm curious, do you remember anything?" Link shakes his head and unfastens the Sheikah slate at his hip. "Mipha used to bring me here as a child, a way to escape our father when things became overwhelming." 

Link slides his Sheikah slate to Sidon, who looks down at the picture in question. Link points to the figure in the fog. 

"Why, that's-" Sidon's eyes widen. "That's her! Undoubtedly, that is my sister. This is amazing, Link! You're on the path to recovering your memories." 

Link smiles, and pulls the slate back to his side. With a sigh, Link leans against his glowing prince. In turn, the Zora lifts a hand to brush Link's hair from his face. 

It doesn't take long until Link has his eyes closed, face lightly nuzzling against Sidon's side as the prince wraps an arm around his small frame. 

Aside from Sidon's glowing, the stars shine bright in the night sky, giving a sense of peace and protection as the two dose off on the shore of the lake.


	5. v

There are different customs to Zora culture compared to Gerudo culture, Link is learning. 

For instance, one pattern Link has noticed, the Zora people treasure their jewelry and are usually pierced, decorated with fine silver. Link is rather jealous – he wishes he could pierce his own ears, but what would his troupe back home think? Just more leverage for them to hold over his head, especially Kevum. 

Link stands in front of his mirror, turning his head and moving his hair out of his face. He wonders if maybe Sidon would think Link more beautiful if he was adorned in jewelry. But he left all his expensive goods back in Gerudo Town. 

Yet, there was that choker that Sidon had graciously provided. It sits on a stand on the dresser by the mirror. Link smiles fondly as he remembers last night, and the lake that Sidon had showed him. And the glowing! Sidon shined beautifully in the moonlight as his fins lit up, and illuminated the enclosed darkness in the tunnel... 

Link sighs and there's a knock at the door. 

"My dear, I've come to ask you something," Sidon calls from behind the door, his voice a bit... nervous. Link doesn't question it, and steps toward the door. 

Link is greeted with a bright smile. "Well, you look lovely this morning," Sidon gestures toward Link. How strange – Link looks no different than usual... "Sorry, I'm... would you like to go to the marketplace? With me, of course. For a walk." 

Though suspicious, Link nods his head slowly, before retrieving the Sheikah slate from the top of the dresser. He gives one last longing look at the choker, before joining Sidon outside the room. 

"Wonderful! Shall we?" 

Sidon extends an arm for Link to grab. They smile at each other, sending butterflies right to the Hylian's stomach. 

The marketplace isn't too busy – at least not as busy as it was the first day Link had stayed in the domain. 

They pass by the food court, and stop for a short meal. After that, they continue on, toward a district full of jewelry shops. Link wonders if Sidon is doing this on purpose. 

There's a specific shop that catches Link's eye, and he lets go of Sidon's arm to wander toward it aimlessly. Displayed in the front window are various earrings, nose piercings, all in gorgeous metals and gems. He has his eye on a specific pair of earrings, and Sidon approaches behind him. 

"Oh. Earrings..." He laughs nervously. Link tilts his head to the side in question, watching Sidon's expression in the reflection of the window. "It's nothing, dear. To get your ears pierced here is a very... intimate sign." 

Sidon doesn't say any more than that, and they carry on. 

The prince seems so distracted as Link holds onto his arm. He gives the Zora a tug, and Sidon snaps out of his daydream. "Oh! Forgive me, my pearl, I was lost in thought," he explains. "I don't think I'm feeling very well." 

Worry overcomes Link as they slowly pull to a halt, and the Hylian looks up at Sidon, who forces a smile. "I think I should retire for the time being. You're welcome to carry on without me. I need to speak with my father about a pressing matter." 

The way Sidon has been acting since last night has Link worried. Even the walk back to Link's room is silent, very out of character for Sidon. To Link, it looks as though he's done something wrong. He watches as Sidon holds the door open for him. 

"I'll come back for you as soon as I can, I promise." 

 

- 

 

Well, Sidon doesn't come back for Link for another day. One whole day, wasted in his room, and Link is more worried than he is furious. He fiddles with his Sheikah slate, until there's a knock at his door. 

It has to be him! Link assembles his courage and thoughts and opens the door. Sure enough, there he is – prince Sidon, standing tall with a smile on his face, as though yesterday never happened. Link steps forward and gives the Zora a full hug. Sidon wraps his large arms around the little Hylian, and strokes Link's hair. 

"I'm sorry I left you," the prince whispers. "There's something I want to show you." 

Curiously, Link pulls his head back, and stands on the tip of his toes to better kiss the fishy snout atop Sidon's head. The prince chuckles, and leads Link away from his room – the boy doesn't forget his slate, of course. 

Sidon guides Link down another corridor. This corridor seems more... royal, Link thinks to himself. He can only assume this is where the royals' chambers are. 

He wasn't off the mark, in fact hitting the target. Sidon is leading Link to his own room. His intentions, Link doesn't know, but at least he would get to know the prince in a way that not many have. 

The room is bigger than Link's, but filled with more furniture. There's actually a shallow pool in the corner, though deep enough for Sidon to float in. The bed is wide, surrounded by a sheer curtain, and looks plush to the touch, and part of Link wonders what that bed feels like. 

Link watches as Sidon closes – and locks – the door, letting his hand linger on the handle. "I wanted to talk to you yesterday, but I was so nervous," he confesses. "I've mustered up the courage after a great deal of thought." 

The Hylian's eyes grow a bit bigger, as he watches Sidon approach him. The Zora gets on his knees to meet Link at eye level. 

"When I was... glowing... that wasn't just the darkness that activated it," he says softly. Link's mind is running wild with thoughts, and he feels a tightness in his chest. "It's rare, but when a Zora meets a potential mate, their bioluminescence is activated, so to speak. It's never happened to me, but I have heard of it through my parents. It was how they knew that they would be wed. Link, my desert rose, I truly believe you are my mate. I realized it when I felt you trust me that night. You trusted me enough to take you to the depths of a lake, through a dark tunnel – you are more brave than you let on." Sidon laughs nervously. "And then you looked at those earrings, and I pictured you... I imagined you in the finest jewelry, and you looked like _royalty_. I want to give you so much, if you'd let me. I can take you away from Gerudo Town. I can show you all the wonders, all the magic in this world, if you would have me." 

Link's hands find their way to cup Sidon's cheeks. 

"I've come to realize, however, that a Zora asking a Hylian to be a mate comes with its own trials and obstacles. But I am willing to face every single one with you at my side." 

Not knowing how to respond, Link averts his eyes. 

"I understand if this is coming off as strange to you, or if this is sudden, but I truly feel that I want you as my mate, and that we are meant to be together." 

Taking a deep breath, Link looks back at Sidon with glossy eyes. 

This has been building up for a while, he can tell. Sidon's nervousness, the uneasiness that Link sensed – this is it. 

But how can Link communicate that he would take up Sidon's offer in a heartbeat, that he wants Sidon to take him away from the life he knows to build a new one at the prince's side? The frustration of not having a voice at such a crucial time makes Link want to scream. 

"I'm so sorry," Sidon's eyes widen as he speaks. "I've thrust all this upon you, knowing that you have no way to respond. Forgive me, Link, I know this must be frustrating. You don't even have to respond today, I can give you all the time you need-" 

With a hint of a frustrated, stressed growl, Link lunges forward to crash their lips together. 

 _Please understand, please understand this is a yes,_ Link begs anyone that would listen to his plea. 

Sidon takes a breath when they separate. 

"That's a yes, isn't it?" The prince smiles. 

Link nods his head, his fingers curling lightly against the Zora's smooth skin. 

"Goddesses above, you are a marvel," Sidon breathes out, and stands, taking Link's hands in his own. "Then there is something I wish to do." 

Link tilts his head, and watches carefully as Sidon moves to his dresser. 

"The earrings. I returned to the market after taking you to your room. It was presumptuous of me, to buy them before even asking – but something in my heart told me that you'd say yes." 

Link's eyes brighten as Sidon reaches into his dresser and brings out a needle, followed by two silver earrings, with sapphires dangling from the studs. "I know you would want simplicity," Sidon begins. "But I simply wanted the best for my mate." 

Link nods his head and steps toward the prince. 

"Now, if you'd take a seat on the bed, I can pierce them for you." 

Though Link should be nervous, he trusts that this won't hurt – Sidon wouldn't hurt him. He sits on the edge of the bed, looking up at Sidon with curious eyes. 

"Those eyes of yours," Sidon sighs. "Always so bright, so full of wonder." 

Pleasantries aside, Link turns his head to give Sidon access to his pointed ear. 

"I suppose I should explain to you what this means," Sidon says as he runs his thumb over the lobe of Link's ear. "It's an honor given to a male Zora to pierce the female's fins." 

Link grimaces as Sidon holds the needle up. 

"More importantly, the fact you are entrusting this task to me makes my heart flutter a bit." 

Link can agree to that, but instead softens his expression as Sidon presses the needle to his skin. 

"Ready? One, two..." Link holds onto Sidon's thigh, making the Zora stiffen a bit. "And, three." 

The needle pierces his skin, and Link hisses through his teeth at the sting. But it wasn't that bad, actually – the second would be easier, now that he knows what to expect. 

"Don't worry about sterilization," Sidon comments, bringing the earring to Link's fresh piercing. "Zora metals are a bit different. It's as clean as our waters." 

When Sidon pulls back, Link touches his ear lightly, satisfied with the outcome. The prince stands to move to Link's other side. 

"Once more, my dear," he encourages, bringing the needle up to the second ear. 

Link let's out a choked sound as his ear is pierced once more, and the earring is placed in the hole. 

"Let me look at you, in the mirror." 

Link nods, feeling the added weight to his ears – he'd have to get used to that. He follows Sidon to the mirror over the dresser, and his eyes widen a bit. 

Just like that, he looks different. Perhaps it's the feeling of knowing Sidon's true feelings, but Link looks... happy. For the first time, he doesn't look like there's a weight on his shoulders. He's actually got a hint of a smile on his face as he turns his head to look up at Sidon's face in the mirror. 

Sidon is staring with wide eyes, pupils blown. Link wonders for a moment if he's okay, but the thought slips away as Sidon wraps his arms around the little Hylian tightly. 

"Beautiful," he whispers. "Absolutely beautiful. You make the perfect mate." 

Link reaches to lightly touch Sidon's hand on his waist. Slowly he turns his body, looking up at Sidon through his lashes, holding the prince's hands against his waist. 

Suddenly, there's a familiar glow, starting at Sidon's fins, up to the scar on the side of his head. He blushes, a shade of pink contrasting against his white skin. "S-sorry," he chuckles nervously. "I can't control it." 

Shaking his head, Link thinks to himself that it's endearing, how passionate Sidon can be. 

"May I kiss you again?" 

Link sheepishly nods his head, and Sidon leans down to gently capture Link's lips with his own. 

The sweet kiss leaves them both unsatisfied, however. Though Link doesn't know how to convey it, he wants more. The Hylian stands up taller to better reach Sidon, and collides their lips together again. He can feel Sidon's slithering tongue at his lips, and with a sigh through his nose, Link drops his jaw to let the Zora's tongue in. 

It's slimy and a bit strange at first, but it does get Link's heart racing. Panting, he separates, a string of saliva following after him. Sidon gives a final lick to Link's lips, and the Hylian takes Sidon's hand in his own. Slowly, he backtracks toward the bed, and Sidon stops him. 

"Wait a second," Sidon says in a small panic. "Are you _sure_? You don't think it's strange to want to mate with a Zora? Our anatomy is much different than what you're probably used to-" 

Link deadpans, staring at Sidon. 

"Unless... I'm your first?" 

Link nods. 

It seems to spark something in Sidon, and he sweeps Link right off of his feet, giving him a little twirl. 

"Link! That's amazing! What a great honor!" 

Link smiles and starts to gesture back toward the bed. 

"You're quite eager, aren't you?" Sidon laughs, letting Link down on his back. The Hylian shifts himself more to the center of the bed, and it really is just as plush as he imagined. Pillows make his position comfortable as Sidon crawls over him, and leans down to take Link's lips in a final kiss. 

Link looks between them, and while the glowing has faded, another surprise is held between Sidon's pelvic fins. He gulps as he thinks for a moment, and gestures with his head. 

"Oh, um..." Sidon comments lightly, nervously. "When male Zora get aroused, their appendages start to... emerge from the genital slit between their pelvic fins, and-" 

A bit bored with the explanation, Link rolls his eyes and reaches to touch the tip of the appendage poking its head through the slit. Sidon bucks his hips forward with a grunt, not expecting the bold action. 

Sidon's pupils turn into slits with his arousal, looking at Link with parted lips. While Link's fingers loosely touch the head of Sidon's cock, Sidon dips his head down, his back arching to accommodate their size difference. He nuzzles the side of Link's neck lovingly, before he grazes his teeth along the sensitive flesh there. Link bites down on his lower lip, shuddering at the feeling of Sidon's breath against his skin. 

"Let me undress you," Sidon requests in a low voice. Link nods, and Sidon gets to work starting with the Hylian's shirt. He lifts the fabric over Link's head, and Link plops back down onto the comfort of the bed. The pants are next, and Link's heart starts racing at the thought that this is the first time _anyone_ has seen him naked and aroused – and he's so glad that it's Sidon. 

Sidon's claws hook onto Link's pants and he pulls them down. Link finishes by kicking aside the article. 

Fully exposed, Link turns red, from his chest to the tip of his ears. Sidon bends, pressing a soothing kiss to Link's chest, right over the longest scar, causing the little Hylian to squirm. Sidon responds by holding Link's hips to keep him still. 

"There's something else you should know," Sidon lifts his head. "Zora can be a little... rough. I promise I won't do anything to hurt you severely, I just might not be able to control myself as we go on." 

Link pays no mind to the warning, and instead rolls his hips up. That's when Sidon looks down, noticing Link's flaccid cock against his pelvis. The sight excites Sidon, his white underbelly starting to turn pink. Link tenderly cups Sidon's face in his hands with a fond smile. Sidon lightly bumps the snout on his head against the side of Link's cheek. 

Impatiently, Link whines, and Sidon obliges by ghosting his lips over the Hylian's neck, using careful fingers to brush blond strands out of the way. Sidon opens his mouth and lets his teeth sink into Link's neck, who starts to squirm underneath Sidon's weight. The Zora nibbles and sucks at a tender spot on Link's neck, until he leaves a satisfying mark. Link's lips are wet and parted as he manages his breathing. 

Link feels a hand creeping down his hip to his inner thigh, the sensation of being touched there causing his legs to spread a bit. 

"That's it," Sidon encourages as he separates, crawling down Link's body. "You're so good, dear Link." 

There's a low rumble in Sidon's voice, something seductive, that sends a shiver down Link's spine. Link has to prop himself up on his elbows to get a better look at Sidon, who has crawled his way down to Link's pelvis. Link lets out a hiss as Sidon bites down on his hip, and the Hylian rolls his body in a shallow movement. 

Sidon continues to move south, and lifts both of Link's legs over each shoulder. The prince kisses above the patch of blond hair over Link's pelvis, earning a short sigh from the boy under him. Impatience overcoming him, Sidon gives a teasing kiss to Link's cock as he ghosts his lips toward Link's entrance. At first, Link doesn't know what to expect, but Link's eyes widen a bit as Sidon teases his hole with the pad of his thumb. 

"I'll need to prepare you," Sidon explains as he places a soothing kiss against Link's thigh. "Relax yourself. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise you'll feel good." 

Link swallows and nods his head, and gasps when he feels something wet and slimy at his entrance. He naturally contracts around the tip of Sidon's tongue, hands balling into fists on the blanket below him. He can feel his hips starting to stiffen, as desire courses through his body. He watches the top of Sidon's head, toes curling as the Zora's tongue circles the ring of muscle at Link's entrance, coating his lower half in thick saliva. His breath hitches as Sidon's tongue finally delves deeper. 

Poor Link is a mess – his cock is starting to harden as his knuckles turn white from gripping the pillow under him. Sidon picks up his pacing, wiggling his tongue around inside of Link's hole, drawing out soft, delicate whimpers from the beauty that the prince has the honor of pleasuring. Sidon dares to venture deeper, until the tip of his slithery tongue brushes over a bundle of nerves. Link's heels dig into Sidon's back, alerting the Zora that he had reached a sensitive spot. He flicks his tongue against Link's found prostate, and the Hylian lifts a hand to cover his mouth. 

Sidon suddenly retracts his tongue, and lifts his head, reaching for the hand that Link is using to cover his mouth. "You make such precious noises," Sidon coos. "Your little mewls and whimpers are so sweet, dear Link." 

A blush dusts across Link's already hot skin, and he bites his lip. Worldlessly, Sidon dips his head down to continue his work at opening Link up. His tongue is soon joined by a finger – mindful of the pointed claws – lightly teasing and stretching Link's entrance. The boy's voice leaks out in pants and pleading cries as Sidon lifts his head one final time to get a good look at Link's state. "My, my," he soothes, "You're starting to get hard." 

Link looks down, and notices that the pink tip of his cock is starting to raise its head. From where he lays, he can see Sidon's arousal too – but something catches his eyes, making him stare blankly. 

"Oh," Sidon muses, looking between them. "I forgot to mention, there are two appendages." 

The thought both intrigues and excites Link, enough for him to crawl up onto his knees. He motions for Sidon to do the same, and leans forward. Link arches his back enough so that he can lean down and kiss the tip of one of Sidon's appendages. 

"Link, I-!" Sidon cries out as he's touched, the tips of his cocks starting to slither passed his slit. "Please be careful, they might be a bit... big." 

Again, ignoring the warning, Link takes the tip of one of Sidon's shy appendages between his lips, coaxing them out from the slit. He uses his hand on the other, stroking it slowly between his fingers. 

Sidon's cocks begin to grow in size and length. Link is able to finally take him in deeper, making sloppy sounds as he strokes Sidon's cock with his wet, soft lips. Sidon flattens his hand and, as gently as he can, softly urges Link to take him in deeper. Link tries to relax his throat, nearly choking in the process. He holds his position, swallowing the saliva pooling around Sidon's dick, before lifting his head up with a gasp and a cough. 

In a soothing voice, Sidon speaks. "That was amazing," he praises. "Can you take more for me, my dear?" 

He doesn't have to ask Link twice. Link eagerly nods his head and goes down again, taking more into his mouth. The Hylian relaxes his throat again, with soothing coos from Sidon above him, and starts to bob his head up and down in a slow pace. With each subtle movement, a bulge forms in Link's throat. Sidon reaches a hand down to touch it, hissing through gritted teeth as he feels his own cock move inside Link's accepting throat. 

Link moans against Sidon's dick, the vibration causing the Zora's breath to hitch. 

"Such a good boy, so good to me..." 

All the while, Link is using his hand to stroke Sidon's other smooth cock in motion with the bobbing of his head, and Link sucks and swallows around the appendage filling his throat. When he can't take it anymore, Link lifts his head with an obscene pop, gasping. Sidon groans at the sight of saliva pooling and dripping from Link's mouth, and extends his tongue to clean his lover up. 

Link didn't realize it, but he's reached a full erection. It sits between his legs, aching to be touched. 

"Are you ready for me?" Sidon asks in a husky voice, and Link fervently nods his head. In response, Sidon flashes his signature smile, though this time, there's something feral about it that strikes a chord in Link. 

Link moves so that he's on his back, erection resting easily between his hips, which are bruising with the bite marks that Sidon left. Sidon uses his hands to spread Link's knees apart, settling himself between them. Link wraps his legs around Sidon's waist as the Zora moved to line one of his cocks up to Link's entrance. 

With little warning, Sidon moves so that his tip, soaked in saliva and pre-cum to give it proper lubrication, penetrates Link's entrance. Link grits his teeth at the harsh entry, and Sidon begins to soothe him with loving strokes of his hair. "It'll only hurt for a moment. I've got you." 

That's all Link needs to hear to endure the first stage. Sidon doesn't dare put it in further, instead pulling out and slowly sliding back in. He groans deep in his throat, and Link pats the prince's shoulder. 

"What is it?" Sidon asks with a bit of panic in his voice. "Too much?" 

Link snickers and shakes his head. He holds up two of his fingers. 

"I don't... what?! You want both?!" 

Link only smirks and nods his head. 

Oh, this man is going to be Sidon's demise. 

"If you wish, but..." 

Link rolls his hips up, the movement causing Sidon's hips to buck forward instinctively. Sidon pulls out fully as his eyes flutter, and lines up both his cocks to Link's entrance, before slowly pushing in. 

"If It's too much..." Sidon loses his train of thought as Link gasps and writhes underneath him. When Sidon reaches that sweet spot again, Link throws his head back and squirms. "Don't move so much, you'll hurt yourself." Sidon's words fall on deaf ears as Link begins to pant. With a feral growl, Sidon dips his head down and locks his teeth on Link's shoulder. Link yelps and stops his squirming as Sidon holds him still. 

That's when Sidon starts to move. He draws back his hips before shallowly snapping them forward, Link letting out a sweet moan under him. The cry resounds in his ears, and Sidon thrusts again to draw out a breathy sigh from Link's raspy throat. 

Sidon unlatches his hold on Link to whisper against his neck. "Gods and goddesses above, you make the most beautiful sounds." 

Link whines when Sidon bites his shoulder again. Sidon can feel copper in his mouth, the taste making his pupils go wide with intoxication. The Hylian under him practically sucks him in, and Sidon can't hold back anymore. He makes shallow movements to fuck Link's accepting hole, his erections growing inside. He snakes a hand between them, using his whole hand to grab Link's cock. 

"You're doing so good," Sidon praises after lifting his head as Link's heels dig into his back. "You're amazing, taking all of me in like this." 

The feeling of being full makes Link want to squirm and writhe, but Sidon clamps down on his shoulder again. The Zora snaps his hips forward, this time with a bit of roughness to it. Link moans under him, legs quivering whenever Sidon hits his prostate. 

Unexpectedly, Sidon's fins flare out and that shimmering glow returns, though it's not as bright as before. When Link gasps, Sidon stops thrusting and lifts his head. He peppers Link's face in encouraging kisses as he sits up on his knees to get a better angle. He hisses as he picks up his pace, and reaches for Link's hand, who happily reaches back, and the prince uses his other hand to grip tightly onto Link's hip – tight enough to leave bruises in the shape of his fingers. 

Sidon takes a breath and deepens his thrusts, looking down as Link's body moves with each jerk of his hips. The prince notices something, guiding Link's hand over his stomach. "Look," Sidon commands. He slows his thrusts for Link to get a better look at the bulge of his stomach with each movement of Sidon's cocks in him. 

The image spurs the prince on, and he uses both hands to grip onto Link's hips as he slams his own hips forward in a frenzy. Link nearly screams, his body rocked to a rhythm. The bed creaks under them as Sidon grunts and moans, Link's voice lost in the heat of the moment. 

"Please come," Sidon begs. "I want to see your face as you give in to pleasure." 

Tears prick at Link's eyes as he feels his approaching orgasm. Sidon releases his hold on Link's hips to grip the Hylian's cock, smearing the appendage with pre-cum. 

Link whines at the touch, breathing unpredictable as his back arches off the mattress. With the stimulation against his prostate and being jerked off, Link has to come. He gives a warning in the form of a high-pitched moan, toes curling and legs shaking as he comes in short spurts. Cum paints Sidon's hand and abdomen in white ribbons. While Link cries out, Sidon evens out his thrusts, careful not to overstimulate as Link comes down from his orgasm. 

"Incredible," Sidon praises. "You've done so well, Link." 

Link laughs breathlessly, legs trembling when Sidon hits his sweet spot again. 

"Would you be able to come again?" 

The question makes Link's eyes widen, causing Sidon to pull to a full halt. 

"Do you want to try?" 

Link nods his head, lips parted as he pants. Sidon grins wide, as he picks up his thrusting again. Link is given no time to recover, instead thrown into another whirlwind of passion and pure ecstasy. The stimulus immediately after an orgasm is strong, causing tears to spill from the corners of his eyes. 

Sidon notices, and uses his thumb to wipe away the tears. 

"Shh," he soothes between thrusts. "I promise I'll make you feel good." 

Link lets out a choked sob and nods his head, letting Sidon take control. 

It isn't long until Link is hard again, Sidon repeating his actions with jerking Link off until he comes a second time. He's a shuddering mess, clinging onto Sidon desperately as he twitches and moans until his throat is sore and raspy. 

"Oh, Link, I'm so close," Sidon pants, giving a small warning. The prince thrusts hard and deep, until he moans and bucks his hips forward in a final motion, coming hard. He hunches over, moaning through gritted teeth, eyes wide as cum spews out both tips, coating Link's inner walls. He gasps and chokes as his hips twitch, and leans forward to hover over Link, who's still looking up at Sidon with watery eyes, tiny breaths spilling through wet parted lips. 

Sidon dares to take those lips with his own, exchanging a sweet kiss before he slowly and carefully pulls out. His cum slowly spills from Link's hole, and Sidon tilts his head to get a better look. The pair pant to calm their breathing, and Sidon looks down at Link. He rolls over onto his side, closer to the little Hylian to kiss his shoulder and any other bite marks he left apologetically. Link looks up at Sidon through hooded eyes, breathing evening out as he shifts his sore hips with a groan. 

The prince sits up, looking at the mess they made, semen starting to soak Link's inner thighs. 

"Ah, I suppose I'll have to clean you up," Sidon muses. "Rest now, dear one." The prince sweetly strokes Link's hair as the Hylian's eyes grow heavy with exhaustion. He takes slow breaths as he drifts off to sleep. 

 

- 

 

Poor Link sleeps for two days. Sidon cleans him up the best he can, and brings his mate soup to build up his strength. 

Wounds haven't healed, however. A large bite mark can be seen as the collar of his shirt slips passed his shoulder. Link is in a daze when he sits up, his body sore and screaming for him to lay back down. When Link turns his head, Sidon is there, sitting at the edge of the bed, looking deep in thought. Link tries to sit up more, tries to crawl toward him, but only gets so far and crashes back down with a groan. 

It alerts Sidon, who worriedly looks back at Link. 

Sidon smiles at Link and extends a hand to brush the silky strands of hair from Link's face. 

"You've been asleep for two days," Sidon says in a hushed voice, as though not to wake a child. "I've been taking care of you the best I can." 

In response, Link takes Sidon's hand in his own with a tired sigh, guiding the Zora's hand to his cheek. 

"My heart is heavy," Sidon says finally, his voice sound strangled and quiet. "My father has fallen ill, my pearl. His time is shortening." 

Link forces himself to sit up despite the pain in his hips and shoulder, and crawls to lay his head on Sidon's lap. 

"Before he returns to the goddesses," Sidon begins as he strokes Link's hair. "I want you to meet him. Even if what we have is kept in secret, I still want you to get a chance to meeting the true king of the Zora. He's reigned for over a hundred years – the longest reign of any Zora king before him." 

From the way Sidon speaks of his father, Link can sense that the prince has great respect for him. 

"If Mipha were here-" Sidon groans. "I shouldn't be thinking that way. Rest now, Link, we have time to meet my father when you're well again." 

Link sits up and meets Sidon's sad gaze before kissing the corner of the prince's lips. He motions to the dresser, requesting Sidon to retrieve his Sheikah slate. The prince nods and fetches the slate before joining Link on the bed. 

With a ghost of a smile, Link points the camera up at Sidon, and captures a stunning picture of the prince looking down at him, a sweet smile of his own on his face. 

Link holds the Sheikah slate close to him as Sidon soothingly strokes his hair. It isn't long until Link's eyes have closed once more, and he falls into a comfortable sleep with Sidon at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. this was the only chapter that was meant to exist and it turned into a whole story  
> 2\. this is the longest fic i've ever written  
> 3\. i'm in awe at the response it's gotten!!!  
> 4\. i imagine sidon's dicks being more of a cross between a dolphin and a shark but that's just my headcanon  
> 5\. enjoy ur smut


	6. vi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so this is a really messy chapter but my goal was basically to portray that there will be a struggle on the road ahead. bare with me as i write this to the best of my ability ;~;

It didn't take long after that for Link to recover. He was able to stand, walk, and eat without any problems after an extra day of rest. However, his mind is uneasy as he hangs onto Sidon's arm as they walk to the throne room to meet the Zora king. Dorephan is his name, Link has been told. 

The news that king Dorephan had fallen ill has Sidon on edge. He's quiet as he walks by Link's side. The little Hylian looks up at the prince, and Sidon catches his gaze. 

"Don't worry, my dear," Sidon forces a smile. "I'll be just fine." 

Link has to take Sidon's word for it. 

They enter the throne room, and there he is, the king himself – _goddesses_ is he huge – and both Sidon and Link bow their heads in respect. 

Dorephan's skin is a faded color, surely do to his illness. His breathing is shallow, and Link can tell the king is trying his hardest to keep himself alive. 

"Father, there's someone I want you to meet," Sidon begins, and Link releases his hold on the Zora's arm. "He's very special to me, and-" 

"You've taken a Hylian... as a mate?" Dorephan's voice rumbles, his words coming out in short breaths. "How interesting..." 

Sidon's expression changes to one of puzzlement. "How did you-" 

"We've been smelling him for days," a Zora elder speaks. Muzu, the Zora from when Link first arrived, grumbles as he steps forward. "This wasn't at all what I meant when I said he's a special one, my prince." 

Sidon laughs nervously. "Well, yes, of course, but..." 

"I was hoping... you'd bring me grandchildren... before I leave this realm," the king sighs. "But it seems that the Zora people... will be left without an heir, after you've become king... If Mipha were here, what would she think?" 

Sidon's hands ball into fists. "It's been a hundred years, father, with all due respect, why bring her into this?" 

The king narrows his round eyes on Link. 

"You have... a strange power in you," Dorephan continues. "Please... come closer." 

Link looks up at Sidon for confirmation, and Sidon flashes a reassuring smile and nods. 

Slowly, Link steps forward, until the king is towering over him. Dorephan leans forward on his throne, and reaches a shaking hand forward. "I grow weaker... by the day. But at least... I get to meet my son's mate... before I go." 

Link notices the hand, and reaches back. 

"I can sense a great deal of power in you... Enough... that it reminds me of... my dear Mipha, and her healing abilities." The king pauses to cough. "I wonder... if you share a connection with her... as the Hylian that did... one hundred years ago..." 

Tilting his head, Link reaches to his hip to pull out his Sheikah slate. He scans through it, until he comes up to that foggy picture of Mipha in the distance. 

The king's eyes widen. "That's my daughter... my Mipha..." He breathes. "My son... where... did this boy come from?" 

Sidon is caught off guard by the question. "He was found in the Gerudo desert with no memory, other than his name." 

Muzu speaks up. "How mysterious. The picture may very well be proof, but if this Hylian shares connection to the hero, he will need more than just an ominous picture of our dear Mipha." 

Poor Link is lost. However, the gears are turning in his head. He turns to Sidon, pleading for his help. Sidon looks just as confused, though he certainly seems more calm than Link is. 

"There's another reason I wanted you to meet him, father," Sidon steps forward. "I want him to stay here with me, in Zora's Domain." 

The king hums. "As much as I want you to be happy... I cannot take... what isn't ours..." 

While Link's heart is breaking, Sidon's shocked expression stirs Muzu. 

"We can't have him stay here," the elder speaks in a rough tone. "It's one thing to have him as a guest, but what will the people think of him as your mate-" 

"I don't care!" Sidon's voice echoes in the throne room, and Link jumps at the sound of ferocity in the Zora's voice. "He is _my_ mate and for you to talk to him as though he's not in the room is insulting to both me, and him. You _will_ treat him with respect, yes?" The prince's teeth are bared in a threatening way, and Muzu tries to stand tall to hide his fear. 

The tension in the room is silenced by the king's coughing. 

"I haven't much time, my son..." The king whispers. "The Gerudo are a proud people... I will not start a war... over one boy..." 

"Father-" 

"I must rest," the king says. "It is an honor... to meet someone who shares a connection to the hero that fought by my Mipha's side... all those years ago." 

The pair are escorted out of the throne room. 

Immediately, Sidon is furious. With a growl, he kicks over a vase, letting the glass shatter against the marble floor. 

Link can only watch sadly as his prince lets out his rage. 

Sidon snaps out of it as soon as he remembers Link is watching. "Forgive me, my pearl," he breathes out. "I will do anything and everything in my power to ensure that you do not return to Gerudo Town tomorrow." The prince kneels before Link, and holds the little Hylian's waist. "But I fear that the odds may be against us." 

Unable to give any response, Link just falls forward and embraces the prince, who returns the action with a hug of his own. 

"With every fiber of my being, I will fight tooth and nail for us to be together."


	7. vii

The last night in Zora's Domain. 

The week passed by too quickly for Link's liking. Perhaps it was those two lost days he spent resting, perhaps it was the fact that he didn't want to ever _leave_. He tosses and turns in his bed. It really is too big for just one person. 

Still, he sheds no tears. He's stronger than that, and he has faith in Sidon that he will use everything in his power to ensure Link is safe in the domain and away from his life as a dancer in the desert. 

Link can't keep his eyes closed. He's watching the wall, looking at the collections that line the shelves of the walls. Part of him wants to steal something, just in case he does end up going back to Gerudo Town. 

That's when he remembers his earrings. What will the girls think of him coming home with handcrafted sapphire earrings given to him by the prince? His mind is wandering into worst case scenarios. 

Try thinking about the _best_  thing that can happen, he tells himself. 

He stays in Zora's Domain, forever at Sidon's side. He recovers the mystery of the connection he shares with the hero that saved Hyrule all those years ago. He's able to live a long life in royalty, everything that is the opposite of the life he knows. 

He can't take the thinking anymore. Link sits up in bed, and scoots away from the blankets and pillows until his bare feet hit the marble floor. As if someone is sleeping in his lonely room, he quietly makes his way toward the door. 

The guards are talking. Link can hear them whispering from the other side. He presses his ear to the door to eavesdrop. 

 _"Do you think Sidon has what it takes to rule the Zora people?"_  

 _"Well, he did make that deal with the Gerudo. It's no doubt that he has diplomacy skill."_  

 _"Yeah, but what about the Hylian? Are we sure we can trust the prince's decision making when he can't even choose a Zora for a mate?"_  

 _"Maybe it wasn't a choice. Maybe he's in love."_  

 _"You're a fool."_  

Link rolls his eyes, tired of the jabbering. Slowly, he opens the door, and creeps out the room. The guards on patrol are at the end of the hall, their backs facing Link. 

He makes his escape. Link walks faster down the hall, making his way to the wing where Sidon's room is. 

Does he just... knock? What if Sidon is sleeping? 

Well, Link would rather face a tired, waking Zora than be alone on his last night in the domain. 

But before Link even knocks at the door, it creeps open. 

"My dear, what are you doing up?" Sidon asks in a tired, quiet voice. 

Link quirks a brow and crosses his arms, as if asking Sidon what _he's_  doing awake at this hour. 

"I suppose I'm not one to talk," he forces a shy smile. Sidon looks down the hall at the patrolling guards and urges Link into his room. 

"I thought about going to see you. I've been awake, thinking of what we can do to keep you here," Sidon speaks softly as he takes Link's hand and guides him to the edge of the bed. "I can tell you don't want to return to Gerudo Town." Link nods in response. "I thought about running away. That's how desperate I am. But I can't abandon my people when my father is dying." 

Link sighs as a loss for a response. Instead of making any gestures or sounds, he leans forward and bumps his head against Sidon's chest. The prince rubs Link's back in a soothing motion. 

"I don't like this. The way you're treated as the chief's property, like some kind of toy. I don't mean to speak ill of her, my dear. I just want you to be treated like a human being." Sidon grows silent for a moment. "I love you. Mysteries and all, I love every part of you." 

The words sting a bit, Link having no way to communicate that he feels the same. If the goddesses could _just_  grant him a voice... 

"You don't need a voice to show that you love someone," Sidon smiles. "And I know you love me as well. Your actions since I met you have spoken louder than any voice I've ever heard." 

Link makes a short whine and flops over onto the bed. Sidon laughs lightly. 

"I see. You don't think yourself as special as I make you sound." 

Link nods his head, looking at Sidon in his peripheral vision. 

"You are special, dear Link. You'll see it someday. You'll shock yourself." 

With a heavy sigh, Sidon falls back onto the bed as well. Link curls up next to him, wrapping an arm and leg around him securely. 

"I have no doubt that we will overcome this, one way or another." 

 

- 

 

Link is to be handed back to the Gerudo chief herself, at Sidon's request. The Hylian wears his disguise, and Sidon looks sadly into the mirror at the boy. 

"Here. Let me help." 

The prince is the one to tie the veil behind Link's head. 

"Perfect." 

There's a sadness in Sidon's voice. He sounds so... defeated. Link looks up at him, sharing that same, sad expression. He reaches a hand to gently caress Sidon's cheek. 

"I'll be alright, my love." 

Link tries to tell himself that yes, Sidon will be fine... but as for himself, he isn't sure quite yet. 

The meeting takes place in the throne room. Link stands by Sidon's side, clinging to the prince's arm. Even though his future is on the line, he shows no fear. 

Sidon is the first to speak. "I have a request of the Gerudo people-" 

"The answer is no," the chief speaks. Link's headmistress is standing next to the chief with her arms crossed. "You may not keep Link here." 

Sidon is taken by surprise, but continues. "If it's a matter of trading, I will not. Link is to be treated as a human. He wishes to stay with me, in Zora's Domain. Why won't you let him go?" 

The chief hums. "For you to think he's like my pet or even worse a _toy_  is insulting, dear prince. Link is more like a son to me. He has no family, no knowledge of the outside world-" 

"He can't _have_  any knowledge of the outside world if he's kept in the walls of Gerudo Town, cursed to do nothing more than dance. He can't even be seen as a man there. What happiness lies in that?" Sidon retorts. 

Link's heart begins pounding as his hold on Sidon tightens. This isn't going well. 

"I didn't come here to argue," the chief puts her hand up, a simple command to end the discussion. "If you want him, our deal is void. I will declare war." 

" _War_? Over one human?" Sidon questions. "You can't be serious! Peace between the Zora and Gerudo has been kept for centuries, and you're willing to throw that away, just so you can keep this boy locked away forever?"  

Link frantically looks between Sidon and the chief. Goddesses above, he's never felt more helpless. 

"It is what it is, my prince. So, will you hand him over now?" 

Sidon is torn – the good of his people, and countless lives saved, or the love of his life at his side while both their people are turned against each other. 

"...Link, I can't... I can't let..." Sidon pleads. 

Link hangs his head. Though he understands, it still feels as though his heart is being crushed. 

Slowly, Link lets go of Sidon, and walks across the room to his chief's side. He's greeted with a warm embrace. "It's for the best, my dear," she smiles as she brushes his hair from his face. 

 _Is it really though_ , Link wants to ask. 

"Now, are we finished here? I want to get him back to Gerudo Town before his night shift." 

 _No no no no no no,_  Link pleads in his mind, looking back at Sidon. The prince looks as though he's been struck by lightning, frozen and in pain. Until he meets Link's gaze. He mouths an apology, and Link can see that there are actually tears welling in the prince's eyes. 

"Let me say goodbye." 

"No. He's to leave immediately. Don't make this more painful for yourself, prince Sidon." 

Having the final word, Link is guided away. 

 

- 

 

Months pass in Gerudo Town. Link rarely leaves his quarters. He barely eats or sleeps. His body is growing weak, but he doesn't _care_. 

When he hears a knock at the door, Link doesn't respond. The headmistress makes her entrance anyway. 

"Alright, up and at 'em," she claps her hands a few times. "You've been in here for too damn long. You're better than this, being depressed over a man." 

Link glares at her. 

"The real reason I came in here is because I want you to eat something. Even if it's something small. And I want you out of your room," the headmistress sighs. "Let's go." 

Link drags as he makes himself presentable. On his vanity set is his Sheikah slate, that picture of Sidon always visible as a constant reminder. But it hurts. Link has to turn it facing down. 

His troupe looks at him when he enters. He just shrugs and carries on, sitting on a cushion at a lonely table. 

Kevum plops across from him. The scene is familiar. Link has no energy. Let her take what she wants. Let her pull his hair, take his earrings, any dignity he has left in himself. 

But she looks more sympathetic than anything. "Must've been nice," she sighs dreamily. "A week alone with a prince. Not really into the fish thing myself, but hey, you do you." 

Link deadpans. 

"Don't give me that look, I'm trying to be nice-" 

Oh no. Her eyes catch the earrings. 

Link is ready to make a run for it. Her eyes are glistening, he swears he can see sparkles in them as she stares at the obviously expensive jewelry hanging from his ears. 

"I won't break them," she promises. "But I can't promise that I won't snatch those while you're sleeping." 

Link rolls his eyes. 

Talking with Kevum just makes him _tired_. He's bored. She can sense something, and she glares at him. 

"You know, you think you're so special," she spits. "With your fancy getaway with the prince and your fancy dressing room. You aren't that special." 

 _Finally_  something they can both agree with. 

"I mean, he clearly didn't see much in you if he let you come back here." 

Link snaps. His eyes go wide and he lunges across the table. Immediately, girls are around them, cheering them on – mostly Kevum, but that's besides the point – as they grab each others hair. Kevum is the one to first go for the throat. She starts to choke Link out, but he's stronger, and kicks her back. Their veils are off, and Link already has a bloody lip from when Kevum's fist connected to his face. 

"Alright bitch, let's go," Kevum growls. 

But the cheering has stopped. In the fight, part of Link's top had slipped. 

 _"Eek! A voe!_ " 

Link doesn't bother trying to cover his chest up. Let them see. Let them scream. Kevum is shocked too, taking a step back. 

"He hit me!" She cries. "Headmistress, there's a voe, and he touched me!" 

"What is going _on_  in here-" 

The headmistress sees Link's distress. He wobbles a bit and wipes the blood from his lip as he stares at her. 

 _"He's probably seen us naked!"_  

 _"How did he keep this up for so long?!"_  

 _"The chief should throw him out!"_  

"Girls, out," the headmistress demands. 

No need to tell them twice. They scurry out like their lives depend on it. Even Kevum. 

"Link," the headmistress calls in a soft voice. "Are you okay?" 

Link's eyes are watering out of frustration as he nods his head. 

"Come on. Your cover is blown. Let's see what the chief will do next." 

 

- 

 

Link stands before the chief in a change of clothes. The wound on his lip has closed, and a bruise is forming on his cheek. 

"So, he's been discovered," the chief muses. "Interesting. How did this happen?" Her eyes narrow on the headmistress. 

"The girls got into a little argument," she explains. "He was defending himself." She gives a wink in Link's direction. At least _someone_  has his back. 

"I see. Well, I suppose he'll have to leave the entertainment district..." The chief hums. "Maybe he should stay with me." 

 _No_ , Link wants to say. There's no place for him in Gerudo Town anymore. It's pointless. 

"Or perhaps outside of town. He'll have to deal with the desert though. Hot mornings, cold nights..." 

 _Cold nights_  stick into Link's mind. His hands ball into fists, and eyes widen at the thought that he'd have to endure it all over again. 

"Chief, with all due respect, maybe you should send him back to Zora's Domain," the headmistress speaks. 

"Nonsense. I want to keep him nearby." 

 _Cold nights_. 

"It shouldn't be that bad." 

 _Cold nights, alone_. 

If the goddesses would _just give him a voice-_  

"No." 

The headmistress and chief both look in Link's direction. 

"Was that him?!" 

Link is just as surprised. His eyes narrow on the chief. 

"I'm not spending a single night in the desert. Not again." 

Her eyes widen, and the guards by her throne take a stance. "How brave of you," she laughs, calling off the guards with a wave of her hand. "A voe, speaking out against the chief." 

"I've held my voice long enough," Link responds. "If I am ever to speak, it should be now." 

"I'm surprised," the chief says as she leans forward. "Perhaps your courage was the secret all along to finding your voice." 

"Perhaps." 

The chief stares at Link for several moments, before leaning back on her throne and crossing her legs. "Go," she gestures to the door. "Go to him. If you want to leave so bad that you've found your voice, then _go to him_." 

Link isn't sure if this is a prank. He looks at the headmistress, who is gesturing for him to leave. She looks sad. Really, she was more of a mother than the chief was. He takes a few steps toward her. 

"Thank you," he says. "For everything. You've given me a home, and even though it was temporary, I'm grateful." 

Unable to speak, she just nods her head, still in shock that Link is actually _speaking_. 

Link turns to the door and runs. 

 

- 

 

There isn't much thought to his plan. Link just wants to leave. He outruns guards, and just _keeps running_. Out the gates to Gerudo Town, passed the oasis, and the only thing on his mind is to keep running to see _him_. 

He's able to make it to the gates of Zora's Domain before nightfall, after 'borrowing' a horse. He's out of breath, ready to pass out from exhaustion - but anything is better than spending another night in the desert. 

Things are quiet in the domain. Not much has changed, and Link grew familiar with the layout during his stay, so navigating isn't too hard. He passes the statue of Mipha, bowing his head in respect, before carrying on. 

Two guards block entry into the throne room. 

"The king has no business with a Hylian," the guard spits. "He requests to see no one at this time." 

"I'm here to see his son," Link pants. 

"King Sidon has no son." 

Link freezes. _King_  Sidon? That means his father... Although Link's heart is heavy for his lover, he has to fight on. Show courage, and stand tall, he tells himself. 

"I'm here to see king _Sidon_  then. It's an important matter." 

The guard, however, is stronger, and towers over Link. They have a stare-down for a moment, and the guard notices something. 

"Those earrings... they're sapphire. Surely you can't be Link, the Hylian king Sidon once spoke so highly of!" 

Breakthrough. Link nods his head. "Will you let me pass?" 

The guards exhange looks, before they step aside, giving Link access to the double doors that lead to the throne room. 

Portraits of kings and queens passed line the walls of the throne room. There's a new addition. 

After looking around the room, Link sees Sidon on his throne, speaking with Muzu. Oh goddesses, Sidon looks so _sad_. He looks as if the last few months have aged him by decades. Sidon's eyes are tired and heavy as he talks to Muzu. 

But then his gaze lands on the specific Hylian that enters the throne room. He has to look twice – this can't be... 

"What trickery is this?" Sidon's broken voice booms, echoing in the throne room. "What spell do you dare use to torture me so?" 

"This isn't a trick," Link speaks, taking a step closer to the throne. "It's-" 

"He doesn't _speak_ ," Sidon's teeth are bared as he speaks. "For you, a clear imposter-" 

Sidon narrows his eyes and tries to get a good look at this boy. 

"Come closer." 

Link can tell these months apart have turned the prince – the now _king_  - bitter and hurt. 

"The slate on your hip. Where did you get that?" 

Without a word – it's a little easy to forget he now has a voice to speak with – Link takes the slate into his hands. He flips through pictures, until he comes up to the very first picture he had taken of Sidon, during his first swimming lesson. 

Sidon's eyes widen, and his whole demeanor changes. It's as though he was shot with an arrow, completely taken by surprise. 

"It can't be..." Sidon stands from the throne. "Link? My dear desert rose, could it be?" 

Link nods. "This isn't a trick. It's me." 

"You can _speak_ ," Sidon says enthusiastically as he steps away from the throne and towards the little Hylian. 

"I'm _free_ ," Link adds. 

Unable to hold back or keep his composure, Sidon steps in front of Link, kneeling onto both knees. "My dear, please forgive me, I... I can't believe it's really you." 

Link smiles fondly. "Of course I forgive you." 

"Let me look at you, please..." Sidon pleads as he cups the side of Link's face with his hand. "You are just as beautiful as I remember. I can't... I can't believe you're here, after all this time." 

While the pair reunite, Muzu slips away to give them privacy. Link notices the elder Zora has left, and he turns his full attention to Sidon. 

Link's hand rises to rest atop Sidon's. 

"I love you," he says finally. 

Sidon's heart visibly flutters, and tears are forming in his eyes. "To hear you say it... even though I had known it all this time, to hear you say it makes my heart _soar_." 

Unsure of how to respond, Link leans forward to place a long, lingering kiss on Sidon's lips. 

"I'm gonna have to get used to calling you king," Link speaks softly. 

"I'll have to get used to hearing your voice. Goddesses, it sounds so beautiful, like a choir..." Sidon plants a final kiss on Link's lips. "Does this mean... you're staying?" 

"Of course it does. I'm not going anywhere." 

Overjoyed, Sidon lifts Link into a hug, giving him a twirl. 

"Incredible! My dearest, you are amazing," Sidon laughs as Link is planted back on the ground. "I will shower you with love, and not a day will go by without you by my side. You will be my equal, until death parts us." 

Link sweetly takes Sidon's face in his hands. "We'll uncover all these mysteries together." 

"Together," Sidon confirms. "Anywhere these mysteries may lead us, we will be together."


	8. viii

Link is moving up in the world. For the last month, he's moved from a guest bedroom to sharing quarters with Sidon. He joins the king in meetings – and people actually _listen_ to his input. 

With this life, he no longer has to hide. He's treated with respect, and he has his own authority. But there is a sense of gentleness that comes with his authority. 

Link is certainly self-sustaining. Sidon often stops him from doing things himself, like getting his own food instead of having it brought to him, but Link's reasoning is as long as he can take care of himself, he will do as he pleases. 

Sidon is then reminded why he's falling deeper in love. 

 

- 

 

There's a meeting coming to order in ten minutes. 

"My love, are you dressed?" Sidon calls from the other side of the door. 

Though he's decent and presentable, just fixing his hair in the mirror, he rolls his eyes. "When has that ever stopped you from coming in before?" 

Link can hear the smile in Sidon's voice. "Right, of course," he laughs lightly as he makes his entrance. He appears behind Link, looking at his little Hylian in the mirror before kissing the top of his head, forcing Link to obsessively go about fixing his hair again with a soft smile of his own. He notices that Sidon is holding something behind his back. 

Another gift, no doubt. "What's that?" 

"Oh. It’s something that I found," Sidon explains. "It was my sister's. She wanted to give this to the hero years ago. I figured it would probably fit you. Since you share a connection, I don't think it would be insulting to her memory." 

Link tilts his head and turns to face Sidon, who presents Link with armor of a dark blue color. The Hylian quirks a brow, and Sidon holds the top up to Link. "Fascinating," he muses. "It's as though this was made for you." 

Accepting the armor, Link examines it. 

"Well, it'll certainly make me look more like a Zora." 

"And I'm positive you will look wonderful," Sidon sighs. "I'll be waiting in the conference room. I'm excited to see it." 

Just as Link is about to speak, a loud, rumbling cry echoes throughout the domain. 

"Ah, that noise again," Sidon notes. "I've been hearing it all week." 

"Does anyone know what it is?" 

"Not yet. But I have sent guards to investigate. Perhaps it'll be on the table at the meeting. Get dressed, beloved, and I will see you there." 

- 

 

The fit of the armor is perfect. It takes Link by surprise at first, but he brushes it off and joins the conference room for the meeting, ever at Sidon's side. 

"Something must be done about Vah Ruta," Muzu speaks up. His attention is drawn to Link when they exchange glances. The old Zora squints for a moment. "That armor..." 

"Was a gift to the hero many years ago," Sidon comes to Link's defense. "Mipha would have wanted him to have it." 

Muzu huffs, and gestures toward the boy. "You know, that armor is magic. With it, you can swim as we Zora do." 

Link looks at Sidon, as if for confirmation. The king, who sits at the head of the table, only shrugs his shoulders as to suggest he has no idea if it's true. 

Another elder clears his throat. "Back to the matter at hand..." 

"Yes," Sidon confirms. "Now, what is this about the divine beast?" 

Link's brows knit forward in thought. Where has he heard of a divine beast before... He certainly doesn't remember Sidon ever mentioning it. 

"Vah Ruta has been crying out," Muzu speaks. "We need someone to investigate further. Our damn guards are too chicken to do it, since every time they go near Vah Ruta, it only cries louder." 

"So that's what we've been hearing," Sidon sighs. "It's heartwrenching." 

"Indeed. We need someone who is brave enough to-" 

"I'll do it." 

The council turns to Link. "My dear, you can't be serious. Vah Ruta is very dangerous-" 

"So? Someone has to do it, why can't it be me?" Link says as he looks to Sidon. He can tell Sidon is only worried because Link certainly doesn't know what he's agreeing to – but at the same time he can tell that Sidon is in awe of Link's bravery. 

"Only if I go with you," Sidon finally speaks. 

"Absolutely not! My king, you have many duties here, if anything were to happen to you we would be without rule." 

"Muzu, with all due respect, how can we move forward when your thoughts are only of the chaos that will spread if Link and I were to fail?" Sidon stares at Muzu, who holds his tongue. 

"Very well," an elder confirms. "With that armor, swimming to Vah Ruta should be no problem. You leave at once to discover the source of divine beast Vah Ruta's distress. Meeting adjourned." 

 

- 

 

The cries of Vah Ruta only grow louder as Sidon and Link approach their destination. The Zora armor, while useful, didn't allow Link to catch up to Sidon quickly, causing the king to have to slow his pace. The armor matched with the choker and sapphire that Sidon had presented Link with during their first swimming session proved to be efficient. 

The pair surface the water, and Vah Ruta is there before them. The divine beast steps forward, but stops when it clearly senses their presence. 

"How strange..." Sidon muses. 

"What is?" 

"It's almost like it wants us to go inside." 

With Sidon's word, the divine beast lowers itself onto its knees, causing waves in the water to shift their position. Sidon watches in awe as the beast invites them aboard. 

"You first, my love," he says to Link, who nods and is the first to climb onto the beast's back. Luckily, there are handles and bars that make the climb easy. Although his weight is heavy with soaking clothes, Link is able to make it to the top, Sidon close behind him, as if guarding him. 

Link extends an arm to help Sidon to the top. When they're both on solid ground, Link takes a look around. There's a podium nearby with the same symbol that's on his Sheikah slate. He's glad he brought it with him – they'd have to check that out soon. 

"Fascinating," Sidon breathes as his eyes follow the intricate designs on the ground. "These divine beasts are man made, actually. The breathtaking technology was studied by Hylians many years ago. My sister Mipha was actually who piloted Vah Ruta, aiding the hero in defeating Ganon. It was also how she died, unfortunately." As Sidon spoke, Link stepped carefully around, looking for any source that could be the cause of the beast's distress. "To think, this is where she sacrificed herself..." 

Wandering back toward the podium, Link unhooks his Sheikah slate from his hip. 

There seems to be a connection, as the symbols on the podium glow a faint, pulsing blue. The slate itself is giving a light show of its own. Sidon's attention is drawn to it, after being so lost in thought. 

" _After all this time,_ " a voice calls. " _After all this time, you've come to see me at last, Link_." 

Link looks around for the source of the voice, goosebumps forming on his skin. 

"You heard that, right?" Sidon asks. 

Nodding his head, Link looks around again. A strange mist is forming over a shallow pool behind the podium. Sidon immediately steps forward to Link's side. 

" _Brother, have you forgotten your sister's voice already?_ " 

"Mipha?" Sidon gasps. "Your spirit... it still lingers here." 

" _How else can I pilot Vah Ruta?_ " 

Link looks down to his slate, and it appears as though information is being added to it. A bar is on the screen, filling with a light blue color. 

" _Link, it's been so long._ " 

Mipha finally takes form, floating on top of the pool of water. 

"...You know me?" Link asks as he looks to her. 

 _"I see you've lost your memory,_ " Mipha sighs sadly. " _But you are a very special person. Destined for great things. And you're on the right path to recovering your memories._ " 

Link tilts his head curiously, a habit he can't seem to shake. "I don't follow." 

" _It was you. All those years ago, you defeated Ganon,_ " Mipha begins. " _I want you to uncover your memories yourself but... I'll give you a start. After you defeated Ganon, you were injured. The princess thought it best if you were given a place to rest. Somewhere safe. I suppose your memory must have been wiped in the process. The important thing is... we succeeded. We saved everyone, even though we sacrificed ourselves for your victory._ " 

"We?" Link questions. "There's... more?" 

Mipha nods, a sad smile on her face. " _You did all that you could. In a war, sometimes... lives are lost. But if my death means that you can be here today, then it was well worth it. At least I get to see you again, and help you on your final quest to recover what was lost through time_. _I don't have a doubt that the other champions would feel the same._ " 

"Sister," Sidon's voice is desperate as he calls out to Mipha. "What about our father?" 

Mipha nods her head. " _He's so proud of you, Sidon._ " 

Link can sense Sidon's body stiffen. 

"The champions. They're dead, aren't they?" 

" _Yes, Link... but don't blame yourself. They are at peace, their divine beasts are soothed. When I learned that you are staying in Zora's Domain –_ _permanently_ _, no doubt – I needed to get your attention somehow. Dear Vah Ruta called to you._ " 

Though Link's head flooded with questions, his heart was so heavy. These champions... he couldn't help but feel responsible. Mipha's death was surely his fault. She could tell him it wasn't his doing all she wants, but Link's mind has him convinced that this was _his fault_. 

Sidon senses Link's silence, and places a hand on his shoulder. "My love, are you alright? Your hands are shaking." 

Link hadn't realized it, but his hands tremble as he holds his Sheikah slate. He tries to keep still. 

"I'm fine." 

Mipha steps forward, though her footsteps make no sound when her feet hit solid ground. 

" _I'm so happy for you both,_ " Mipha says as she takes both Sidon's and Link's hands. " _Brother, I hope you'll accompany Link on his new adventures._ " 

"Adventures?" Link quotes. "What kind of adventures?" 

" _Check the slate._ " 

Link looks down at the slate. New pictures and notes have been added, however, they're locked by a passcode. 

" _Only you know the code. Those pictures and notes will guide you throughout Hyrule as you uncover your lost past. And the beauty of it is you will never be alone, Link. You have Sidon._ " 

She's right. Sidon is there, by his side. Link looks up at the Zora, who smiles fondly down at him. 

"We'll uncover any mysteries together," Sidon says. 

Link nods in agreement. "Together." 

" _One last thing, my dear brother,_ " Mipha requests as she steps closer to Sidon. " _Please, take very good care of Link. He's very dear to me, as are you. It was once my job to protect him, and I pass that duty onto you_." 

Though surprised by the statement, Sidon nods. As he tries to squeeze Mipha's hand as a farewell, his hand only passes through. 

" _You've grown up so well,_ " Mipha sighs. " _I hope we can all meet again like this soon. I must go. Good luck, and remember – you have each other._ " 

The pair nod their heads, as Mipha's spirit returns to mist and evaporates in the air. 

Sidon turns to Link, who's turned away. 

"Are you-" 

"This is my fault," Link snaps. "Their deaths, they're my fault." 

Sidon gives his lover's shoulder a light squeeze. "You heard my sister," Sidon explains. "Do not blame yourself. I certainly don't. I believe in my heart that you did all you could. You are an amazing person, Link. And while you don't see it, you have greatness in you that is unmatched by anyone I've ever met. It's why I fell in love with you in the first place. Do not let your survivor's guilt be what stops you from moving forward. You hold your life in your hands. What will you do now?" 

Knowing that Sidon is right, Link turns, his eyes full of determination. 

"Let's go on an adventure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do i have to write a sequel  
> am i that invested


End file.
